Protection Detail
by DemonFireFox
Summary: The Joker has escaped Arkham and after past events Batman is not willing to risk his son's life so insted he chooses to give up the secret I.D. to the team. How exactly will Robin welcome this new change? Future drama and maybe bad language in later chaps
1. Chapter 1

Robin POV

I can honestly say I never saw this curve ball coming. I mean even with Wally constantly bugging me about my secret I.D. I would never have given it up as easily as Bruce just did. AND OVER SATILITE COMMUNICATION! I just couldn't believe it. I had never been so whelmed in my life.

_Flashback_

_ "Yo Boy Wonder!" There was no doubt that the annoyingly loud voice coming from the speakers belonged to Wally West a.k.a Kid Flash. "The Bat's is on the T.V. and he wants the team in the rec ASAP!" Groaning I left my 'room' if you could call it that to join my team in the rec room. I mean who calls four plain walls with nothing but a couple of gadgets and a laptop a room! _

_ When I got in there I could see the tension that filled the rec. It was sad how much I felt all I needed was a butter knife at the moment and the scene would be complete. Seeing the look on Batman's face I chose not to comment. No one else would be able to understand how I could vary the different looks of Batman when it all looked the same to them but after spending a few years with him I became very familiar. "Nice of you to join us Robin." Batman said in his deep voice as if to scold me. _

_ "Sorry I was just doing the case filing you asked me to do." I wasn't about to get in trouble for a crime that I was basically forced to commit. _

_ "It's fine but try not to be tarty next time." I rolled my eyes from underneath my mask. Another look from Bat's told me that he saw it. "I have a mission for the team." I could tell everyone was excited. It had been about two weeks since we had our last mission. "For it I will need you in Gotham City." My head shot up at that. Why would Young Justice be needed in Gotham for a mission? Wouldn't that be something that just Bruce and I would handle? _

_ "Batman why would they be needed in Gotham?" I asked. Everyone shared the same look and Wally gave me a nervous glance. I hadn't told him my secret identity but I knew that he could tell I was concerned for it at the moment. _

_ "The Joker has broken out of Arkham." Okay that was bad but I mean still why couldn't Batman and I handle this alone. "I need the Young Justice team to act as body guards for a person of interest to the Joker." No he wouldn't do that. I mean I know Bruce could get protective but he would never do this!_

_ "Oh!" Wally piped up. "And what fine young damsel shall we be protecting?" I swear this guy was going to get himself killed by flirting with the wrong woman. _

_ "His name is Richard Grayson, son of billionaire Bruce Wayne." My eyes grew but not enough to elect attention from my team. _

_ "Aww we have to protect some rich kid!" KF whined. I was somewhat offended by this but I couldn't really show it. _

_ "I have met the kid before he really isn't that bad. He is actually really nice and down to earth. I never really would have guessed him to be a rich spoiled brat." It was no secret to the team that Artemis attended Gotham Academy with some of Gotham's finest students so no one was surprised she had met well me. _

_ "Where do we find Mr. Grayson?" Aqualad asked. I felt frantic at this point. I mean how was I supposed to pull this off? Will Batman excuse me saying that we were going off to do other things and then I can be Richard Grayson for them? I was in uncharted waters and Bruce wasn't doing much to bail me out. _

_ "He is right behind you." The way Batman delivered the information made even me look back with the rest of the team and then I realized what was going on. Bruce had just given me away. I was no longer just Robin to the team._

_ "Where I don't see him?" Megan asked. Well okay maybe they didn't have me quite figured out but still they were well on their way. _

_ "Richard." It was a warning tone, and I knew not to go against it. The others were looking at me for some guidance since my mentor was obviously confusing them. Looking from Batman to the team I decided it best just to remove my mask. My eyes stayed closed for a second or two but I quickly opened them after Batman made a grunt._

"_Thank you for sharing with us who you really are. We are honored." There was just something about that guy that made you feel safe. But I found my gaze shifting to Superboy. He was standing there just looking what felt like right through me. I hated when people looked at me like that. _

_ "Okay so…Robin is Richard so that would make Batman Bruce Wayne…right?" Wally asked rather intrigued that he finally knew who I really was. With a nod from Batman Wally jumped into the air ecstatic with his discovery. _

_ "But if Robin is Richard why does he need our protection from this Joker?" Megan asked._

_ "The Joker is a villain that has taken a personal interest in Dick over the years. He was last apprehended after taking Richard hostage while we were at a Charity Ball. I don't want this happening again because last time was way too close of a call. Richard and I are attending a party this week and I am afraid that this will be the Joker's target. I want you to be on constant alert until the League is able to bring the Joker back into custody. I need to go now and if you have any question just ask Robin he will fill you in. Oh and Dick I have informed Alfred and he is preparing rooms for the team now so you can show them around." I nodded. "And another thing, Barbara wanted me to tell you that she is back from Washington and will also be attending the party." I groaned. This is just great now KF will want to know everything about Barb thanks to Bat's! _

_ "Okay __**Richard **__spill your guts." I looked to see Wally standing over me with Artemis. This was not going to be an aster time. _

_End Flashback_

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Might want to start with why the Bat's is so worried about the Joker getting to you." Artemis I could tell was extremely curious about the subject seeing as I went to school with her and she never even knew.

"A few months ago the Joker broke Arkham and Bruce didn't have enough time to suit up and get him because we were going to that stupid ball. It started off with a creepy laugh and if you think mine is bad you haven't even heard this guy and then a playing card fell from the ceiling and land on the floor right in front of me. It was a joker card; it's kind of his signature. I knew exactly what was going on but Bruce was on the other side of the room and then the smoke bombs went off and I couldn't just go all Robin and beat the tar out of the creep. He took me hostage and sent a live video feed to mega-screen in the middle of the city. Joker basically taunted Bruce saying that he wasn't going to give a ransom and just wanted to watch me squirm. That's why Bruce wants you guys to be there. He wants to make sure he never has to watch something like that again. He told me that it was so hard to watch and that he could hardly bare it but he wouldn't look away." I was looking at my shoes through most of the story and looked up toward the end to find Conner giving me a look that said if anyone tried that again he would kill them not caring what the Justice League had to say about it.

"What exactly did he do to you?" Megan was shy about the question and I didn't really want to answer but I knew I had to since Bruce gave me a direct order too.

"Mostly hit me but he shot my upper left shoulder when he heard the cop sirens coming his way. It was sort of a last hooray for him before he went back to his cell." I just took one glance to see the look of pity in all of their eyes. I hated when people looked at me like that! I mean yeah that stuff hurt like well…hell but come on I'm Robin for crying out loud they should know that I get those types of injuries all the time!

"Well you won't have to worry Rob because we are going to protect you and won't let old clown face near that party!" Wally was practically vibrating from excitement. I could tell he really wanted to go one on one with the Joker but I really hoped it wouldn't come to that. None of them knew what that lunatic was capable of and I didn't want them to have to find out.

"Wally is right we are not going to allow anything to happen to you." Kaldur put his hand on my shoulder as if to comfort me when I didn't really need it.

"Listen guys I know you look at me as the baby of the team and all but it is cool I don't need to be comforted and coddled. Bruce is just being overly protective you won't have to worry." They all gave me suspicious glances as if they did not believe that I could handle myself. "Okay now that we have that covered I need to go over some rules that we have at the mansion and yes I said mansion. Rule one don't touch anything that looks even somewhat expensive." I mainly looked at Wally for that one. "Two if Bruce is in the study stay quiet he is most likely doing either Wayne work or Batman work that you don't want to disturb. And finally three don't get on Alfred's bad side. It takes a lot of pushing but it can happen and you don't want to be on the receiving end of that one. I have seen people play that game with him and they all loose every time."

"Wow wait who exactly is Alfred?" Megan asked.

"Our Butler but he is more of a family member then an employee." I got wide eyes from everyone except for the two who either didn't know what a Butler was or didn't understand the big deal about it.

"And who is Barbara?" Wally asked in a sly voice.

"Capitan of the cheerleading squad, gymnast, and basically the nicest person in the world." Artemis said in a somewhat sarcastic voice. "She is also the daughter of the Commissioner."

"She actually is that nice and she is also Batgirl so I wouldn't hate on her that much." KF snuck his way around me and put his arm around my shoulder and gave me a wink.

"She hot?"

"You're an idiot." I threw his arm off of me and went to prep my motorcycle. "We leave in twenty so hurry up and pack if you are not on time I am leaving without you."

"Why in such a hurry? Want to see a certain girl?" Wally called after me.

Yeah this was defiantly not going to be an aster time.

A/N: This is my first Young Justice story so please be kind. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey thanks guys for all of the awesome reviews! **

**Robin POV**

This was not how I pictured coming home. I mean yeah I was bringing home my team of superhero friends but come on this just isn't fair!

_Flashback_

"_Dude this is where you live!" Wally practically yelled. Everyone stared in awe at the mansion. Of course they were in their civies but if he kept it up they were bound to attract attention. _

"_**Dude**__ shut up!" I pulled his left arm and brought them to the front door. It was opened before I could reach for it and Alfred appeared in front of us._

"_I do believe telling someone to shut up is not in the manners that Master Bruce has intended for you to have Master Richard." I wanted to roll my eyes but without my sunglasses Alfred would see and then I would have to deal with a not so happy Bruce Wayne. "So this must be your new friends. Please come in." All of us made our way into the grand hallway. "Master Bruce is in the Batcave meeting with the Justice League. Oh and Master Richard there is a surprise waiting for you in the living room." _

"_What do you mean by a surprise?" Conner was a little on edge ever since he heard that someone was out to kill me. _

"_Believe me it is nothing that will harm Master Richard as long as he doesn't keep it waiting." Sighing I walked into the living room with my team following. Seeing a small red tuft of hair I smirked and looked around seeing that Alfred was nowhere in sight so I jumped onto the couch and a small grunt was the only sound heard. _

"_Geez boy wonder Alfred was right you don't have the manners that Bruce intended for you." The female ginger laughed with amusement as she saw the eyes of my teammates go wide. _

"_Wait she knows both of your identities?" Wally sounded mad. It was kind of funny how insecure he was getting about this. I know he claimed the rights to best friend a long time ago so he felt he was entitled to be the first to know but come on this was getting ridiculous! _

"_Yeah I know. "Barbara was apparently in a mood to mess with the speedster. "I've known since he became Robin." _

"_What! Dude so not cool! What happened to Bro-Code?" I gave Barb my very own Batglare and she returned it with her signature smile that made you want to crumple over and give her whatever she wants. _

"_Don't worry Kid Mouth he didn't tell me, Bruce did." As if on cue Bruce walked in with the other heroes that were also in their civies. _

"_Barbara how was your trip to Washington?" Bruce walked over and greeted her with a kiss on her forehead and an over the shoulder hug. _

"_A bunch of old people and my father talking about the Batman and how he affects Gotham's crime rate." She said this with a sigh that just made her sound on the edge of suicide she was so board. _

"_Well I am glad you enjoyed it." Barry piped in with a smile and a wink. Barbara of course laughed and walked over to give him a hug but before she could get her arms around him yet again KF had to interrupt. _

"_How do you know my Uncle Barry and why are you about to hug him?" God he could get so possessive sometimes! _

"_Relax kiddo, Barbara has been with the Bat's just a little before Robin here or shall I say Richard. And she was about to hug me cause she is a sweetheart that just wanted to say hello after her two week trip to Washington, that by the way gave the League eyes and ears in the conference." I hate Barb sometimes she always gets to do the fun things. _

"_Then if you are so good then why aren't you in Young Justice?" Artemis asked. Oh god not another irrational jealous teammate to deal with. _

"_Because I'm nobody's partner that is all Richard's territory. I just come when I'm needed." Wally finally got out of the way so Barbara could finish her hug. I looked over to see Conner talking with Clark and I felt happy that they finally worked out their differences. Right now I would kill to be over there with them not having to deal with the two love birds that refused to admit that they actually like each other even though it is painfully obvious. _

"_Speaking of which Barbara I need to know if you and your father will be attending the party at City Hall?" The smile faded from Barb's face as she looked around. _

"_I should have known that all of you wouldn't have come together if something bad wasn't going to happen." She sighed again and I felt bad for not telling her what was going on. "What or should I say who is the target that we have to protect?" _

" _Richard." Bruce said and Barbara looked at me with shocked eyes. "The Joker has escaped and I'm not willing to take any chances. After what happened last year I can't and won't risk anything. I know that the Harley has her own interest in you as well and I want to make sure that you have protection as well." Great now Harley is in this too! This is just perfect! _

"_You don't have to worry Bruce I consider the rifle in the kitchen protection enough and so should you. Plus if Harley was to come after me then she would need the Jokers help meaning he would be far away from Richard." By now the look on Bruce's face went from one of concern to one of no nonsense._

"_Listen to me Barbara you are just as much a part of this family as anyone and I am not going to risk your life. Now I am going to make a phone call that will insure that you and your father are invited to the party. And before you even begin to protest you will come. I don't care if you had plans or a date or anything you are coming where I can keep my eye on you." Bruce was in total father mode right now. Barb didn't even have a chance at getting out of this one. With a pout she turned her head thinking everything over. "Am I understood?" _

"_Yeah whatever, but if I have to wear one of those stupid dresses…" and with one look from Bruce she groaned again. "Honestly Dick I have no idea how you are still sane."_

"_Umm that is cause he isn't." Wally joked and everyone laughed including me. _

"_Ha ha ha I get it." Walking over to the other side of the room I saw Hawkgirl standing in the corner. "Hey." I loved talking to her. It was just something about how she treated me like an adult and not some dumb thirteen year old kid. _

"_Hey." She smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. "How are you?" _

"_Fine I guess. Well if you count dealing with an over obsessive team and an over protective father while simultaneously trying to think of ways to prepare for the Joker who will apparently inevitably attack the party just to satisfy some weird obsession he has with me, then yeah I am fine." She just smiled at me and gave me another hug. "Sorry about that I just needed to vent a little."_

"_Don't apologize. You're a kid and no one should expect this much from you." Yet another reason to love this woman, she would let me yell and be as frustrated as I wanted and she wouldn't say anything until I was done. "And don't worry about Bruce, he is just worried and Barry and I are planning on talking to him."_

"_You're a god sent you know that?" I walked back with her to the center of the living room where it looked like a disaster zone. Artemis and Wally were being held by their mentors to prevent killing each other, Conner and Kaldur were holding Ms.M back to keep her from getting in the middle of things and Bruce was being helped by John lifting the couch back up. "What happened? I just left you guys for a second and you are trying to destroy my house!" Wally looked at me with guilty eyes as Barry let him go._

"_She started it." He pointed his finger at Artemis._

"_I did not you little rat!" Oliver was still holding her._

"_Calm down Artemis." She finally stopped struggling and was put down._

"_Rule three guys! If Alfred was in here right now he would have your heads." Bruce came up and put a hand on my shoulder. _

_End Flashback_

And I will say it again, this is so not fair!

"Okay man lesson learned don't tip over the couch." I scoffed a laugh. Wally could try to fix this with laughter all he wanted it wouldn't work. They have been in my house for a total of about nineteen minutes and I already want to kill them.

"Richard it is fine they are not as used to the rules of the house like you and Barbara." That is no excuse if you ask me. They should still know not to tip over a couch especially one that does not belong to you. I sighed letting out only a fraction of my frustration.

"Just try not to break anything okay." They all nodded and then the phone rang.

"Master Richard there is someone on the line for you." Alfred called from what sounded like the kitchen.

"Thank you Alfred." I called and then walked over to the nearest phone and picked it up. "Hello this is Richard Grayson speaking." I heard Wally giggle in the background and then a slap to the back of his head.

_ "Dick it's me Jason."_ Oh know he sounded terrified.

"What's wrong Jason?" I asked trying to control my voice but finding it rather difficult at the moment.

_"Dad, Timmy and I were all going to the park and then some goon came out from the alleyway and hit dad in the head and took him away. Now Timmy is crying his eyes out and I don't know what to do!" _Oh god Jason is only like eight and Tim is like four!

"Okay Jason I need you to tell me where you are can you do that?" I listened to silence for what felt like forty-five seconds and then my answer came.

_"We are at the pay phone on the corner of Maple Wood road and 45__th__ street. Please hurry Dick, Timmy is getting scared and I don't know how to help."_ I grabbed a pin and paper and scribbled down the address.

"Don't worry Jason I'm on my way. I will be there soon until then stay in the pay phone you hear me. I don't want you going anywhere else okay. Tell Tim I'm coming." I hung up the phone and looked at Bruce with worried eyes. "Some thug took Jason and Tim's dad. Here is where they are at." I raced to the closet and grabbed two small coats just in case they didn't have their own. Bruce came running out while on his cell phone, most likely with Commissioner Gordon.

"Richard take the motorcycle I will meet you there with the police." Nodding I ran out of the house and to the garage with my motorcycle completely forgetting my jacket and helmet as I rode as fast as I could to the given address.

"Don't worry boys I'll be there soon. Just hold on." I whispered.

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter being kind of boring but I had to do it to get to the good stuff that is to come. Please Review! Oh and please be nice!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys so here is another chapter. I'm on a vacation and in a car for like six hours with my laptop so I thought I should write. And yes I know that Jason and Tim are not brothers but it made introducing their characters easier! **

**Robin POV **

Never once have I thought to give up being Robin until now.

_Flashback _

_ "Just hold on boys. Just hold on." I kept whispering that to myself as I made all of my turns. I knew exactly where to go not think twice when I made my last left. I quickly put the bike in park and jumped off running to the pay phone. "Jason, Tim!" I called. Opening the door I saw Jason rubbing Tim's head and trying to calm him down. _

_ "Dick!" Tim flung himself around my legs and I bent down to pick him up. "I scared Dick. Where daddy?"_

_ "I don't know but Bruce is with the police and they are going to find him." By now Jason had gotten up and walked over to me. I could see that he had tears in his eyes that he was refusing to just let loose. "Hey buddy come here." I threw and arm around him and slowly picked both of them up. I sat them both down on my motorcycle then noticing I had the coats still in my hand. Looking at them I saw that they were both shivering so I gave Jason his and help Tim put his on. "There is that better?" I asked._

_ "Yes." Tim whispered. _

_ "Jason what are you looking at?" I asked but I didn't get a verbal answer just a finger pointing into the alley. "Is that where the bad guy came out of?" Jay nodded. "Don't worry your dad is a tough guy and Bruce and the Commish will find him." Finally I saw a tear come down Jason's face but only one._

_ "Do you think they are going to hurt him?" That was a question I was hoping would not pop up. If I was going to tell them the truth then the answer would be yes, I mean that is what thugs do! But I can't tell him that and I know I am not capable of lying to either of them! _

_ "I don't know." Suddenly the sound of sirens could be heard in the background. "But what I do know is that the police are almost here." Jason sighed knowing he was going to have to give his statement on what happened. "Hey don't worry bud I'm right here. I promise you that I won't leave okay." _

_ "Yeah okay." He tried his best to give me a smile but I knew it was forced. "Thank you by the way. For coming." God this kid could make me melt. Now I know how Bruce feels when I give him my famous pout and puppy eyes. _

_ "Yeah thank you Dick." Tim opened his arms out to give me a hug but I made sure to get both of them in the actual embrace. I know Jason is getting to the point where he felt he was too old for hugs but at this point I didn't care. I wanted them to know that I would always be here for them and didn't know any other way to say that. _

_ By now the police cars were right next to my bike and Bruce was jumping out of one of his many black cars. "Richard how are they?" About four other cars pulled up and Uncle Barry had to control his speed when he came racing out. _

_ "They are fine nothing a Band-Aid can't fix." I still had not let them go and I imagine I looked like an idiot to my team but right at that moment I didn't care. When Bruce's hand once again found itself on my shoulder I finally let go of them. Tim though didn't like it and found his way in Bruce's arms being picked up in a hug. _

_ "Richard said we could stay with you till our dad was found." Bruce looked at me questionably but I didn't care. Yeah sure it was a lie but I wasn't about to leave these boys out in the dust. _

_ "I'm not so sure that would be safe with the Joker being loose. After all he is after Richard; I don't think that your father would be to please knowing that I let you stay with us putting you in danger." I gave a glare to Bruce. That was so not called for! I mean we had the Justice League and Young Justice staying at our house how could it not be safe. That is when I heard a sniffle come from Tim._

_ "Well then that I just too bad because I promised Bruce and we don't go back on our promises remember." Bruce returned my glare but yet again I shrugged it off. "Come on Jason lets go talk to the police then we can stop by your house to get some of your stuff." Grabbing Jason's hand I walked straight pass Bruce. I didn't do it often but I did know how to play the spoiled rich kid act when it could play in my favor. I knew I would get in trouble later but come on Tim was about to cry. _

_ "Thanks Richard." Jason whispered. My team came from up behind me and I could tell they were listening. _

_ "You know it isn't right to lie Jason. If you would have asked I would have agreed in a second." He gripped my hand a little harder and I looked down at him again, he was about to cry yet again._

_ "I'm sorry I just didn't want to be alone tonight with Timmy. I'm scared for dad." With that I didn't even bother asking for permission before I scooped him up in my arms. _

_ "It's okay Jay I don't blame you for being scared." When we arrived an officer told us Gordon would be with us in a minute so I set Jason down on the hood of the squad car. By now my team was by my side talking to Jason trying to make him feel better. _

_ "Richard we need to talk for a moment." I looked behind me to see Conner, Kaldur and Wally. _

_ "Sure Kal just give me a second. I don't want Jay to think I'm just leaving." With a nod form Kaldur I walked over to Jason and told him I would be talking to the guys for a sec and that the girls would take great care of him. He blushed but let me go. "Okay guys what's up?" I asked. _

_ "Who are these boys?" Conner asked._

_ "Jason Todd and Tim Drake, they are half-brothers, you no same mom different dad's. Mr. Drake was the one taken." Conner nodded excepting the answer._

_ "How did they have your number?" Wally asked._

_ "I met them when Bruce was donating money to Gotham Hospital for cancer research, their mom was diagnosed with brain cancer and died a week later. Bruce gave his number to Mr. Drake and I gave mine to the kids telling them if they ever needed help just to call." _

_ "How long ago was that?" _

_ "Why do you care Wally?" _

_ "Because I do."_

_ "Not good enough. Why are you guys asking so many questions?" I wanted to glare them down but Kaldur was quick with an answer._

_ "We are just curious because we felt we knew you but were completely wrong. We had no idea about these boys but they seem to be such a big part of your life." Okay now I felt really bad. Sure I was under orders not to tell my team about my real identity but Bruce just screwed that up anyway so maybe I should have told them about Tim and Jason. _

_ "Why did you never tell us about them?" Conner looked at me with those blue eyes. He seemed so innocent when he looked at me like that. _

_ "You guys never asked." _

_ "What were we suppose to ask dude? Do you have to little boys that you look at like little brothers but really aren't?" That sounded about right but still Wally didn't have to get so technical. _

_ "Listen you know about them now so it doesn't matter okay." I turned my back and was going to start walking again but Kaldur caught my arm. _

_ "No we wanted to tell you that we agree with Ba-Bruce. By staying at your house you are putting those boys in danger." God not another lecture. _

_ "Yeah I know and trust me I am going to get it tonight when the boys are asleep. But I can't just leave them out to dry Kal. They are practically family and I will not turn my back on them. And plus they are in a house full of superheroes they will be fine. _

_ "Richard!" I turned to see Bruce with a very worried face and a balling Tim Drake in his arms. I ran over with the others. _

_ "What is going on?" I asked. Looking around I saw Jason walking over with the three girls. _

_ "Timmy what's wrong." Jason asked. But I could only make out the muffled word daddy. Oh no!_

_ "Mr. Drake was found." Jason smiled and tugged my jeans._

_ "You were right Richard they did find him." I looked down and tried to smile knowing exactly what was coming next. "Where is he Bruce?" _

_ "Jason." Bruce whispered as he bent down to Jay's level. "Your father he was found in an alley not far from here only…he was," Tim started crying hard again and I think Jason clued in at that. _

_ "No." Jay whispered. "No he can't be." He whirled around and looked at me. "You said that they would find him!" Tears were streaming down his face. "You said he was a tough guy! Tough guys don't get murdered!" He fought me and struggled in every way but I soon got him in my arms and he gave in just crying into my shoulder. _

_ "I am so sorry Jay." I whispered into his ear. "So sorry." He cried even harder. _

_ "We are alone now Richard. Mom and dad are dead and my dad doesn't want us. We are alone." I looked up to Bruce who was dealing with a similar situation from Tim only with fewer words. I looked into his eyes and they held the same thing, sympathy. I was able to give a small smile when he nodded to me. _

_ "You're not alone Jay." I pushed him back a little so he could look me in the eyes. "You have got Tim, and Bruce, and me, and even Alfred. We'll take care of you. We'll be your family." Jason pushed himself into me again. "I got you Jay don't worry I got you." I started to rub circle on his back trying my best to comfort him the way Bruce used to do to me when I was little. But I wasn't little anymore and I knew better then to try and only see the good in this. Someone had killed Mr. Drake in cold blood and I was not going to let them get away with it. I don't care if the Joker was after me or not no one messed with these boys unless they wanted trouble. The only problem with being Robin meant I couldn't kill the son of a bitch that did this. It just wasn't right. _

_End Flashback_

I'm not going to lie saying that I don't want to kill whoever did this to Mr. Drake. But I know if I did then not only would I hate myself I would be in major trouble with Bruce. He always said that we don't take lives because then we would be no better than the person we just killed. It made sense but at this point I was willing to make an exception.

When we got home we put both sleeping boys in my room and tucked them in. Once the door was shut and we made our way down to the living room Bruce stopped me short with one sentence. "Don't even think about it Richard."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said after I was able to walk again.

"I know exactly how you are feeling right now. You feel sympathy for the boys and you want to see the person that did this brought to justice only not the kind that involves them going to prison." My team looked at me shocked. I guess they never considered the baby able to take a life.

"Richard?" I looked over to Megan with big worried eyes. "You wouldn't …kill…right?"

"Of course he wouldn't! This is never breaks the rules Richard we are talking about. He wouldn't kill someone no matter how bad they are." Wally said as he slipped an arm around me.

"Hate to disappoint you Wally but yeah I would." I walked out from under his arm and toward another hallway leading to the balcony. I know they probably are all staring wide eyed at me as I left but I mean they deserved to know the truth and not live in some fantasy world.

It was kind of odd standing outside looking at the sun setting so beautifully after something so terrible just happened.

"Beautiful sunset isn't it?" I turned around to see Conner walking out the door.

"Yeah beautiful." I groaned. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now, not even Bruce.

"They are all pretty worried back there; even Bruce was surprised by what you said." He leaned his weight against the rail looking straight forward and not once at me.

"But you weren't?" I asked.

"No I wasn't." He sighed. "I understand the urge to take someone's life."

"And what do you think I should do?" I was actually was interested in what he had to say.

"I don't think you should do it. Not because it is wrong but because it will not bring Mr. Drake back. I know you hate it when people tell you that you are too young but it is true, you're only thirteen." I rolled my eyes at that line. Like I haven't heard that one before.

"I'm glad you are concerned for my innocence but I don't care. If I find out who did this and they ever come near Jason or Tim again I will not let him just walk away." My voice grew darker as I talked.

"No one is asking you to just let this person go we just don't want you to kill him. I get it you are mad, and don't say I don't because I know mad. And the only reason you are is because you feel helpless and so you just burn up inside but you can't let it control you. Do what Black Cannery says and use it later to help you." Everything Conner said was making sense but I just couldn't let what happened go. Those boys were like family and you are supposed to do everything you can to protect family. Right?

"I'm so confused." I sighed.

"I know you are I was too but that is why you have friends to help you." He was finally looking at me in the eyes.

"Thanks Conner. And I'm sorry I never told you about who I am before." It was very awkward but Conner lifted his arm and put it around my shoulder.

"Don't be sorry Bruce told you not to tell anyone, you were just following orders." And that is how we spent the next half hour. It was silent but it was nice.

**A/N: Okay I hope you like it. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Robin POV**

Why is it that the Joker is the one villain that actually is crazy enough to not only capture but torture the son of the richest man in Gotham?

_Flashback_

_When Connor and I came back into the room everyone was staring at me. And it wasn't just the team and Bruce, Alfred and the League were now there as well. I have to admit it was a little awkward standing there with all eyes on you because you let it slip that you were pissed enough to kill someone. I didn't really know how to break the ice so I chose the next best option of standing there waiting for someone else to do it. _

"_Rob-Richard, we need to talk about this." Kaldur walked up to me placing a hand on my shoulder. _

"_What are you going to do, ground me? Haven't you heard of the stages of grief, two of which are emotional release and anger, both of them allow me to be pissed at that man." I would have yelled but the boys were upstairs sleeping and I didn't want to wake them. It wasn't fair to not only rob them of their father but also their sleep._

"_Watch it." Bruce warned. I knew that wasn't just about the language. Bruce and I had a way of communicating without actually talking. I could tell he meant that I had to respect Kaldur because he was acting leader of the team. And I am thirteen and should not be using such foul language as Alfred would say. _

"_Dude, we are just a little worried. I mean wouldn't you if Arty or I started talking about killing a person?" Wally asked looking at me with his big green eyes. I knew he wanted to keep looking at me as his cute, innocent, and all around perky little brother but that just wasn't me anymore. Not since I finally realized that not everyone had good in them. That is was possible to actually lose the fight to evil. _

"_Quite frankly you two threaten that to each other exceedingly often, so no I would not be surprised." I figured if I could place some humor in the situation then everything would be easier for me. Sadly Wally did not find it funny and neither did anyone else. I have a feeling they all knew exactly what I was trying to do. _

"_It doesn't matter anyway we all know Richard would not actually committee such a crime. Let's all just look at it as a slip of the tongue." Clark said. It was kind of odd to see him in his glasses. I mean for a man with hundreds of types of visions you think one would at least be twenty-twenty. _

"_I am afraid we have to treat the statement as such. When someone claims such a thing it is rather serious. We cannot just brush it off." Black Canary said looking straight at me. I know she felt bad for saying it but I also knew she had to. At least one member of the League had to think objectively and it seemed at that moment it was her. Still didn't mean I had to like it._

"_Listen I am just going to go to my room. If you decide something call me but otherwise I am going to bed." I aimed to leave up the staircase but Bruce stood in my way. _

"_Study." He said looking down at me. Though it wasn't a complete grammatically correct sentence I still knew what he meant. I really didn't want to abide by his rules at the moment but I also didn't want to deal with him if I didn't. I decided upon the lesser of two evils and made my way to his study. Hopefully this would be fast and painless. _

"_What do you want to talk about Bruce?" I asked in a fake innocent voice. If it had been anyone else except for me or a super then they wouldn't have heard Bruce enter. _

"_You know exactly what I want to talk about Richard so do not play dumb with me." Oh dear he had the parent voice going for him, meaning he meant business. "I will not tolerate the idea of you going on the streets of Gotham and becoming a murder. And not because you are the son of Bruce Wayne or Batman, but because you __**are **__my son." The sad thing is that actually really meant something to me. I mean I knew that Bruce loved me but it was always special when he said it aloud. _

"_I won't, I promise. I was just so upset. I mean how could someone do that? Their mother just died of cancer! How immoral can a person be?" I asked almost in tears myself. So many things had happened today and I just couldn't take it anymore. I needed my dad and I needed him now. I threw myself into Bruce's chest and wrapped my arms around him. He quickly embraced me back and we stood there just enjoying the other's comfort. "I just don't understand it." I said, though muffled by his shirt. _

"_I don't either." Bruce whispered to me. That made me feel less dumb. If Bruce, the world's greatest detective, didn't get it then I wouldn't be expected to either. "Just get some sleep okay?" I nodded my head and left the room. I made my way down to the end of the hallway and to the door on the left. Opening it I walked in only to be grabbed from behind and a cloth placed over the lower half of my face. OH NO! It went dark. _

"_Wakey Wakey rich boy!" The sing song voice of craziness entered my ears. Great the Joker was the one that did this to me. That meant more than likely by the end of the night I would be in a lot of pain. "I want you to meet my friend, Mr. Crowbar!" I opened my eyes to see a solid metal crowbar in my face and then heard the cackle of a clown. Just great, could my life get any worse?_

_End Flashback_

I don't know why exactly the Joker is the way he is. From the stories that I have heard his father abused him and his mom was never in the picture, but still this was a little much for a kid wanting attention. But then again this was Joker, and he lived by the phrase of "Go big or go home" though he redid it to "Go big or die" but that was just the kind of guy he was, absolutely insane.

"Why exactly did you have to break into my house and drug me just so I could meet your friend?" I asked playing by his game. If had any chance, which was very little, for staling long enough for Bats to get here I had to play the game for a period of time.

"Why because Daddy doesn't want you to be friends with me or any of my friends." Joker said making his way closer to me. "And anyway I know you wouldn't leave those boys alone if I had invited you. You would have chosen them over me."

"How did you know about them? What did you do?" I had just broken the game which is exactly what he wanted me to do. I regretted it in an instant but I couldn't go back now. I just would have to work with what I had at the moment and pray he didn't kill me.

"Normally I wouldn't answer but since you did come…I killed Drake." By now Joker was in my face licking his lips and then smiling. His makeup was running but it still covered him. Normal people would have peed their pants because of how close he was to me currently but I am not normal people and refuse to be scared into submission.

"Why?" I asked not moving a muscle.

"He got me closer to you. Because he died you came closer to me. Now you can see my side." From what I understood he was talking about me wanting to kill whoever did that to Mr. Drake. "Now I understand I did it so you want to kill me but by you just feeling that emotion it causes you to slowly get me. And you have seen what happens to people who get me, just look at Harley." Yeah the therapist who fell in love with the Joker while in Arkham and then became his partner. I was totally going to follow in her foot steps.

"Not likely. You see I am missing a key ingredient that is important for me to ever become like you, I'm not psychotic!" Suddenly a huge rush of pain hit me in the face and a loud crack filled the room. Joker had just hit me with his crowbar straight to me left cheek.

"You want to try that again boy." Joker hissed.

I looked at him straight in the eye and spat the blood from my mouth straight into his face. POW! The crowbar hit my ribs, breaking probably a couple. "Kids today have no manners. Personally I blame parents, they just don't know how exactly to rear a child. They should take a more hands on approach if you ask me." He continued to hit me with the crowbar. So much so that the chair I was tied to fell to its side of the ground. He stopped with the bar and moved to his fists so he could keep hitting me in the face. Punch after punch was worse than the next. Each gaining in intensity. After he was done hitting me I started to breathe which proved to be a difficult task. "Don't think you are done just yet junior." I heard the sound of a switchblade opening and closed my eyes.

Each step he took toward me I was wishing I could run. I could handle punching, kicking, and bashing but cutting was hard for me. That left permanent reminder of that specific round of torture. And like most people I wasn't found of those memories. I could feel the blade cut my shirt and move down my skin leaving a trail of blood behind it. The pain was great but I couldn't stop him. All I could do was hold back my tears and suppress my cries. "Sing for me. Let me hear your song."

"Sorry Creeper but that is one song that is going on mute." There is only one person that I know who would say something that stupid. I lifted my head which was painful but was happy to see Wally and the team standing in the door looking over at the Joker and I.

"What is this no Batsy or Boy Blunder? I am disappointed." He grabbed my head and with one last test of strength bashed my head into the cement floor. Once again my world went black. I just hope that next time I wake up I will be home and not back in this god forsaken hell whole. I just want to wake up in Bruce's arms where I knew I was safe.

Is that really too much to ask?

**A/N: I was going through my profile and stumbled back on this. I'm sorry that an update took forever but I actually miss this series. I hope to continue it further. Thank you and please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wally POV**

I just don't get it. Rob is thirteen; the badest guy he should be worried about is some upper classman with too much facial hair messing with him, not a psychotic villain with an obsession for crowbars! Sometimes I wonder just how the kid does it. I mean pushing through the pain and the torture, all to save some godforsaken city that is more than likely cursed and should be evacuated.

He's a kid. Sometimes I wish he would just act like one. Not a superhero. Not the "Boy Wonder". Not a brave soldier or vigilante. I wish he would just be Dick Grayson, a kid.

_Flashback_

"_When you see Batsy give him this." Joker stood up and pulled a camera from a table and tossed it to Miss Martian. Because of the contact with his gloves the camera had blood all over it. Richard's blood, my best friend's blood. "Oh and one more thing." I looked up at him with a deadly gaze. No one hurts my best friend and expects to get away with it. "If he ever does wake up, that next time I will get him to sing." From his pocket Joker pulled a knife. It looked as if it had been previously used because of the blood stains. "Hey Archer girl?" Artemis looked over only to see that very knife flying for her. _

"_Artemis watch out!" I screamed. Quickly I dived and pushed her out of the way so she wasn't hit. When I shot up to get Joker for good all I saw in front of me was Dick lying in his own blood, though I heard a sick laughter coming from down the halls. I wanted so bad to chase after that bastard. What he had done was unforgivable and completely worth major injury. "That-" I pushed forward but Kaldur held me back with his webbed hand. _

"_Kid Flash I know you feel anger toward the Joker currently but right now Richard is our concern. We need to get him to a place where he can receive medical attention." Meeting Kaldur in the eyes I nodded. If anything meant more to me at this moment then revenge against the Joker it was saving my best friend. "You will be able to reach the location faster than the Bioship so it is your job to get him there. Once I am at the site I will brief the others so do not concern yourself with that."_

"_Yeah whatever Aqualad, can I go now? He doesn't look good at all." I wasn't exaggerating either. Richard was lying face down with blood pooling around his head. The way his arms were wrapped around his stomach suggest damage to the ribs but there also to be traces of lines of blood across his bare chest which means he was also cut. And then there was the extreme bruising all over his face. To say the kid looked awful would be an understatement. _

"_Yes but be careful. He is very fragile at the moment and we can't risk adding on to his injuries." I nodded and raced over to my friend. Gently I wrapped my arms around him and slowly brought his body upward. He let out groans of pain every so often but that was to be expected. I tried to be as gentle as possible when I turned toward the exit and ran for Wayne Manor. _

"_Kid Flash to cave." I called over my com. _

"_Kid Flash you have Justice League. Report." They were so not going to like this. I had a feeling since Superman answered me Bats is completely on edge and probably going to kill me for saying this. _

"_Prep med bay. It's not good." And that was all I could say. It wasn't that Kaldur said he would brief them it was just that I couldn't bring myself to list off Rob's injuries. Before Arty came along Robin was always the only one without powers. We babied him for sure but once another human joined the team you would think it would get better for him, but if anything it got worse. Because once we couldn't get at him for being human we got on him for being the youngest. He was the baby of the team and he hated it. All of us could tell but none of us cared. There was one good thing though about it. Because he was the baby, I wouldn't have trouble convincing the guys (and I mean guys) to find and beat the crap out of Joker for messing with our baby bird. _

_I was able to zeta through into the Batcave and saw basically the entire Justice League standing right over me waiting to see Robin. Immediately Bruce stepped forward with Alfred and took his son from me. I didn't want to let go of him so I held tight. If I let go then maybe I wouldn't ever see Richard again. If I let go then he could die. "Wally let go of him." I heard Uncle Barry say next to me. I felt his hand on my shoulder as if to comfort me. I shook my head no. I would not give up my best friend, there was no way in hell I would do that. "Wally if you don't give him to Bruce and Alfred then Richard has a higher risk of death. Is that what you want?" I shook my head no the obvious question. "Then you need to let him go." Barry whispered. Slowly I let my fingers uncurl and Bruce was able to take Dick from my grip. Quickly I moved to my uncle and threw myself into him. "I know Wally. I know." He said playing with my hair and rubbing circles around my back. _

"_I'm scared Barry." I got a slow shhh in response. "What if he doesn't make it?"_

"_He will." Barry assured me. _

"_How do you know?" I asked. I really wanted a scientific explanation as to how Dick would be okay._

"_Because he has to be." I turned around to see the two little boys from earlier today. I remember the older one is Jason and the little squirt is Tim. Why the heck are the down here?_

"_Ummm…..why?" I looked up to Clark who normally had the answers but he just gave me a confused look. _

"_We know okay." Jason said looking at me straight in the eyes. "We know who you people are, we know who Bruce and Dick are. So stop looking at us alright. And before you ask us about how we know, Timmy opened the clock to let a bug fly out and fell in. He ended up finding the cave and Bruce told us everything." Really a clock for a secret passage way? That is almost as stupid as a book lever in a library. But that doesn't matter at the moment what matters is Dick._

"_Jay?" A small little voice came from below so I looked down to see Tim with a blanket almost attached to his face. "I don't want Dicky to see Mommy and Daddy." I forgot their dad just died today. That must really suck. To finally think there was a place you belonged and people who love you all to just have ripped from under you in a day, that must be brutal. _

"_I don't either buddy." Jason said putting his arm around his little brother. I wanted to comfort them in some way but I just couldn't. Dick was always the one that was good with kids not me. "And that means he won't." I stared at Jason in confusion and so did Tim. "Think about it, Dick would never do something to make you cry Timmy. So he would never die on us like this."_

"_Dicky no see Jesus?" Tim asked. _

"_Dicky no see Jesus." Jason repeated with a smile. I wish I was as confident as those two. With all of the possible outcomes roaming around, the chance of a full recovery is possible just not as high as permanent damage. _

_Damn! Why couldn't Dick just be normal? Seriously how hard is it. _

_End Flashback_

"Are you going to be okay?" I felt a small hand wrap around mine and looked to see Tim with curious eyes.

"Oh yeah of course I am." I said faking a smile. "At least I hope so." I whispered that way he couldn't hear me.

"What do we do now?" Tim asked me staring at me.

"We wait." I said.

**Robin POV**

Everything hurt. I didn't want to open my eyes because the pain was just too great. I could hear voices though. They were calling out to me to wake up again. Knowing I didn't just develop a severe case of schizophrenia I knew the voices had to be Bruce and Alfred.

Willing myself to show them somehow I was awake I fought to clench my fist. I could feel a hand holding mine so if I could just…there! I clenched enough that the person could feel it.

"That's it Dick, come on. Come back to me." It was Bruce. I could hear the shear worry in his voice. The very sound killed me inside. It was my fault Bruce was feeling this way. If I had never said that stupid sentence then Bruce and I wouldn't have had that talk and I wouldn't have gone to bed early as an excuse to get away. This was my entire fault. And now I am paying for it.

"Please Master Richard you need to awaken. We are all worried sick about you. Please open your eyes." Alfred put his hand on my knee trying to will my eyes open. And it is not that I didn't want to ease their worried minds but I just couldn't bring myself to do anything. My head was throbbing with no relief in sight and my stomach felt like it was on fire. Not to mention my face hurt really bad. Over all I am miserable and I don't think even moving my eyelids up and down is a task that I can currently handle.

"Please son. I need you to do this. Please." Bruce was begging me now. Oh I wanted to open my eyes so bad! He called me son! He claimed me as his own and I can't even open my eyes to see him.

"Da-dad." I manage to spit out. It took all my strength but he needed to know I was there. I had to ease his mind. That man had given me everything; I had to give him something in return. Whether it be peace of mind or world peace it didn't matter, as long as it made Bruce happy. "It hur-hurts." I stutter still refusing to open my eyes. I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"I know son. I know but you have to open your eyes. We have to know you are safe." I shook my head no. I just couldn't do it. I wanted to so bad but I had to refuse. It feels like if I did the pain would throw me into shock. "Don't let him win Richard." Who was he talking about. "This is all a game to him and if you don't open your eyes and get better then you are letting Joker win." Oh yeah him. "Please son, don't give up." I could hear the whimper in his voice, and then there was a liquid feeling on my fist. It felt like tears. But Bruce was holding my fist that meant that it had to be Bruce who was…No Way!

I shot my eyes open and grabbed my father's hands. I wanted to hug him but I knew with my ribs that would not be happening. "I'm sorry dad, please don't cry." By now I sobbing tears of my own. "Please I am sorry." I cried. Bruce stood up and then lied down on the bed with me so I could curl up into him and cry into his chest. "I'm sorry dad. I'm so so sorry." I laid there for what felt like forever in Bruce's arms crying my eyes out. The entire time though I felt safe.

Just what I wished for.

**Wally POV**

I don't know if the Bats knew that we were watching them. I knew Rob had no idea what was going on seeing as he currently had his face stuffed into Bruce's Armani shirt. The scariest thing I saw though was Bruce crying. If Bruce cried then that meant that Richard shouldn't be alive right now. And I thank the Lord or whoever is out there that saved my friend. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost him. I have known Rob the longest and we are the closest of all the 'partners'.

"I told you he would make it." Jason says walking up to me.

"You were right." I said not once looking at the kid.

"It's odd though." Jason had his head tilted slightly and was looking at Batman and Robin well currently Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson.

"What?" I asked.

"I've never seen him cry before."

"Who Bruce or Richard?" I figured it was Bruce but seeing as both were currently in tears.

"Richard. I have seen Bruce cry before." Oh hold up what was that! I can't believe the kid said he had seen Bruce cry before. "When my mom died Bruce found me and let me cry. I told him about Timmy and how his daddy wasn't mine and that mine didn't want me. I asked him about his parents and he teared up and told me about it." The way the kid said it, it was as if he was telling any normal story and not of Batman crying. "It is different though with Dick. Because he is Robin and acts so old when he is crying he looks a lot younger."

"No." I said. "He looks his age."

**A/N: I decided that it would be cool to mix things up a little. I tried to go a little darker but I don't know how it turned out. I try my hardest to go all doom, dark, and death to all but while I am writing it I am just so happy. It is kind of odd. But still thought I would go double after I kept you guys waiting for so long. So here you go. Please Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Tim POV**

Dickie always told me that people wear their emotions on their sleeves. I don't get it but he said that it isn't hard to tell when people are sad or happy. But in both times people cry…so how do you tell? Dickie says you just know sometimes.

_Flashback_

"_Dick your awake!" I ran at him with my arms open and hugged his legs. Jay said that Dickie had lots of boo boos so we should hug him real big. But I was just so happy he was okay. "Jay said you wouldn't go see mommy and daddy and he was right!" I was smiling real big but Dick didn't. He looked up at Jay and gave him a look like it said he was sorry. Why would he be sorry? Sometimes I just don't understand why people can't be happy. "Dickie why are you sad?" I asked. I heard Wally giggle behind me but I didn't know what for._

"_I'm not sad Tim." Tim? I thought I was Timmy? _

"_You look sad." I got up on the bed and got really close to his face. "Your eyes are all red and puffy!" I sat down in between his legs and looked up at him. "Why are you sad Dickie?" Again I heard Wally laugh but this time he soon followed an OW! I think the girl in the green pants hit him or something. _

"_He said he wasn't sad Tim, just leave it at that." Jay walked over and picked me up out of the bed. But I didn't want to leave Dick. He just woke up and was crying! He needed somebody to talk to. And mommy said I was a great listener! _

"_No. I don't want to go." I tried to struggle but it was no use. I was back on the ground and not with Dickie anymore. "You're a meany Jay." I huffed and then pouted my lips while crossing my arms. _

"_I don't care crybaby." Jason said glaring at me._

"_I am not." _

"_Are too." _

"_AM NOT!" I yelled._

"_ARE TOO!" He screamed back._

"_Enough." Said a low and somewhat scary voice. I looked up to see Bruce standing above both of us. "It is time both of you went back to bed. And don't even think about arguing. Just ask Richard it never ends well." I looked over to Dick and he just smiled and nodded. But the smile wasn't a real one. It was a fake one that was supposed to make us feel better. Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I am stupid. _

"_I'm not tired." Jason said stomping his foot. I guess I was the smart one out of the family. _

"_Jason, just go to bed. If you keep it up he will take you there by force. Be a good boy and please go on your own. It would really mean a lot to me knowing that you are not causing problems." Jason fixed Dick with a glare but turned on his feet and headed for the stairs. _

"_This is only because you asked Dick. Otherwise I wou-"Jason paused and let out a BIG yawn, "I would stay up all night." Dick laughed a little. And it was real which made me happy. _

"_I'm sure you would buddy." _

End Flashback

"Dickie can I stay with you?" I asked looking up at the top of the bed.

"Tim I think you need to go to sleep in your bed. Plus hospital beds are small and cruddy, you don't want to sleep in them." He did it again. Why is he calling me Tim? Did I do something?

"But I want to be with you. Daddy used to sleep with me but now he is in heaven and I don't think he can keep going up and down just so I can sleep." Dick looked over at Bruce and they stared for a while.

"Maybe tomorrow Tim. Dick was hurt pretty bad and I don't want him to get kicked or moved in his sleep. It is best if he is alone tonight." I could feel the tears starting in my eyes. That means I would be alone! Bruce and Dick both just said that! "But how about you go get settled in my room and you can sleep with me tonight? Does that sound good?" And the tears were gone! I got to sleep with Bruce. A smile was on my face and I ran over and hugged his knees.

"Thanks Bruce!" I ran over to Jason who looked a little sad.

"Umm Bruce…can I," Jay looked down at his feet, "Can I sleep with you guys too?" He said the last part really fast but Bruce smiled and walked over to us. He bent down and ruffled Jay's hair.

"Of course." He said. "Why don't you two head on up, I will be there soon." With one last look at Dick, Jay and I started to go upstairs with Alfred showing us the way.

**Robin POV**

I was glad when the boys left. I knew pretty soon the whole league would be discussing what had just happened to me in detail and that was not something either of those two needed to hear. I felt bad enough that they had to see me like this. And what about the team? This is the first time they have seen me hurt this bad. Well except for when Wally and I got blown up but that was in that stupid exercise! Otherwise I was always fine. I really hope they don't take it too hard.

"My apologies Batman, it is our fault and lack of protection that cause the incident tonight. We are sorry that we failed the mission that you assigned to us." Kaldur said bowing his head in shame. The rest of the team seemed pretty bummed too so, so much for them taking it well.

"Guys it is not your fault. I am the one who walked into my room without checking for possible intruders. And with the Joker lose I should have known better. So don't beat yourself up about something like that okay? Bats and I don't blame you." Looking straight at Wally and Connor. Those two seemed to be the most protective over me. It felt like most of the time they treated me with kid-gloves and that is not okay with me. Most of the time I ignore it but right now both of them need to understand it is not their fault I am in this bed.

"It was our mission to protect you Rob! So yeah it is our fault. We should have been following you wherever you went to make sure you were safe. But we didn't and now look where you are! In a hospital bed with almost fatal injuries!" Wally said yelling at me with his hands flying at super speed. It was actually quite entertaining.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it was. What does matter is the result. Richard I am sorry but we will need to go to the press and make a statement about this with Gordon in the morning. Barbra I called him and told him about the situation and that you will be staying the night." Barbra smiled and then left to go to the medicine cabinet to get more gauze for my injuries. Great the press would get involved.

"Do I have to go?" I asked sounding exhausted.

"Yes." Bruce answered firm. Great no getting out of this one. "But you won't say anything. Just stand there and look hurt. I am sure you can manage that." Thank you! Mercy has been taken upon me! "During the conference Young Justice will be guarding the building and the Justice League will be in civvies throughout the room. I do not want another incident so please if you do encounter the Joker call for back up. The last thing we need is more of you on these beds. Do I make myself clear?" I wanted to joker around and mess with Bruce but at this point I was too tired to care. "Okay good. Now Richard if you need anything ask the League but they will call me if you need anything." I nodded but grabbed his hand.

"Night Bruce." I whispered. He smiled back at me and ruffled my hair.

"Goodnight my little bird." He said just loud enough for me and the people with super hearing to hear. With that Bruce went upstairs to handle the two little ones and finally get some much needed sleep.

"I know you want to ask questions, so go ahead." I said looking over to the team.

"Okay who was that man and what has he done with Batman?" Wally asked.

"That was Bruce Wayne, my dad, not Batman, my mentor." I said. It may be odd but I do think of them as two different people most of the time. It is best to think like that otherwise your mind is constantly worrying about secret ID and stuff like that.

"Did you almost die?" I looked over to see Megan almost in tears holding onto Connors arms for dear life.

"Yes. According to Alfred it was touch and go there for a while but I am fine now. Coma's are a little tricky sometimes." I was trying my hardest to keep positive in front of them but I think that freaked them out more. "Listen guys I have been through worse okay. So don't worry about it."

"That only makes us worry more." Artemis said all sassy like. She and Wally had their backs turned to each other. I really just wanted to turn them both around and push them together so they would finally kiss and start dating.

"You shouldn't. I was trained by the best." I smirked at all of them.

"How did you meet Bruce?" Connor asked. I guess he had never heard the stories.

"He adopted me after my parents died. And before you ask I found the clock elevator and put two and two together." I said laughing a little at how easy it was once I was in the cave.

"Why were you crying?" Artemis asked. I stopped unable to answer. Why did she have to ask that? Of all questions why?

"I wasn't." I said.

"Bull dude we all saw it!" Wally yelled.

"I wasn't crying." I said again more firm.

"Why are you lying?" Connor asked. "We all did see you cry so just give us an answer."

"I wasn't crying." I said looking down to my legs.

"Richard." I felt Megan's hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see her big brown eyes looking down at me. "You can tell us."

"Okay," I sighed. "In the coma…I had a dream. Well more of a…memory. It was of my…parents. Just before they died. We were back stage and they both came behind me and hugged me. My dad and I had just got done making fun of how the other looked in their costume and mom pretended to be mad since she made them. And then all the sudden I was watching them…watching them fall. The last thing my mom said…it was Dick. Her last word was my name." The tears swelled up in my eyes and began to fall again. "Waking up in Bruce's arms just was hard. I wanted it to be them so bad. To tell me it was just a dream and that it was all okay." I looked up to finally face them. "Don't get me wrong I love Bruce… but I just miss my parents. It doesn't help that tomorrow is my Dad's birthday." I said with a big sigh at the end. This was the most I had ever shared with the team. Even Wally didn't know that stuff. But he was the first to react.

Suddenly I felt arms wrapping around me. Looking I saw short ginger hair and could basically smell the peanut butter aroma from his last snack. "It will be okay buddy. I promise." He swore to me. "After the statement we can go and visit them. Okay?" I nodded grabbing onto him as well. This is exactly what I needed right now. A friend and a rock.

I didn't say it enough but Wally really was my best pal.

**A/N: Here we go. Just wanted some team bonding and bromance of Robin and Wally. I love those two!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Reina Grayson. Thank you for the help and ideas! **

**Kid Flash POV**

I should have known that nothing would go according to plan. It just goes to show no matter how bad things are, it can always get worse.

_Flashback_

"_Wally will you stop hovering already, I'm hurt not pregnant!" Dick yelled while Alfred was helping him into one of his blazers. It maybe a little bit true that I am with him wherever he goes but after what happened with Joker I'm not letting that little ninja leave me sight. _

"_Where did he go?" I asked looking at Alfred who had a small smile on his face. _

"_BOO!" HOLY CRAP! I turned to see Dick laughing with Artemis and the others. I wanted to kill the kid but it was good to see him laugh. I knew today was going to be hard on him. From what Dick has told me, he and his father were very close. "You should have seen your face Wally!" God I didn't know how much I had missed that laugh until I heard again. He seemed so happy and full of life once again. Yesterday he was on the brink of death and now today he was laughing and jumping around having a good time. I have no idea how that is physically possible but I absolutely adore that it is. _

"_You got me." I said walking over to him and giving him a high five. Kaldur gave me a knowing look with a smile on his face. No doubt everyone even Robin knew what I was doing. Can you really blame a guy for trying to help his best friend through one of the hardest days of the year? Apparently Batman could. _

"_Kid Flash will you quite messing around? The mission is to protect Dick not play with him." I was surprised to see Bruce standing behind me and not Batman. The harsh tone of voice and hurtful words were way more Bats style but then again he did sleep with two hyperactive kids last night so maybe he was just confusing the two of them. _

"_Bruce you should drink your coffee because you are awfully cranky this morning." Bruce gave Dick a glare that told him to shut up but naturally Richard never listened. "Plus Wally didn't even start it, I did. And before you say anything I am fine Bruce and don't need to take it easy. The worst of it was last night and we got through it so we should be fine, __**and I am fine**__." I watched Bruce turn and walk over to grab a mug of coffee from Alfred who yet again had a small smile on his face. _

"_And here you are Master Richard." Alfred placed a tray down on a table that held a glass of orange juice and two eggs sunny side up with a bunch of pills next to it. "I took the liberty of filling a couple prescriptions after speaking with a certain doctor. She assured me that these would help the symptoms go down a little." _

"_Thank you very much Alfred, everything looks great. Thank you." Alfred simply nodded and ruffled Dick's hair. Normally I think that would make Richard mad but since it was Alfred who did it, I guess that makes it impossible for him to get upset. _

"_So Dick what is the plan for today?" I turned to see Artemis sitting next to him on his bed. _

"_Bruce is making me go to that stupid press conference." Richard said but the annoyance was clear in his tone. _

"_You'll live Richard." Bruce said coming up from behind him. "It is not like this is your first conference." _

"_Which is why this is torture! We agreed that I only had to make one appearance a month! I went to the Gotham State Ball two weeks ago, so you are breaking the deal!" It was funny to see him like that; I don't think I had ever seen Dick whine like that. _

"_Have you ever heard the saying, always get it in writing?" Arty and I laughed at that while the others just looked confused. _

"_You stink sometimes you know that Bruce?" Richard crossed his arms and let a pout grace his lips. _

"_Eat your breakfast you are not getting out of this." Dick huffed. "And stop pouting you are setting a bad example for the boys." Looking over I saw Jason and Tim both mimicking whatever Dick was doing. It was actually kind of cute. _

"_Fine but if a reporter starts bugging me…" Dick started._

"_I will personally see to it that they are removed. Believe me Richard after what happened last night I am not letting the press come within ten feet of you." Dick rolled his eyes at Bruce but I still noticed that he was happy with the statement. I though have never understood why Dick hates the press, I mean he used to perform in front of thousands of people but a press conference bugs him. I just don't get it. When Bruce left it wasn't me though who asked that question. _

"_I don't get it Dick, you have performed in front of a large amount of people before so why are you not happy to go out to the press conference?" Megan had that look of pure confusion on her face as she said this. _

"_You guys don't get it." Richard said looking down at his toes. "Gotham press conferences never go as planned, I guarantee you something bad is going to happen and I won't get to see me dad today." Kaldur sat down next to Richard and put a hand on his shoulder. _

"_I know that you have had a hard time but we promise we will protect you from anything that Gotham can throw at you." Richard smirked at that saying but still had a sad look on his face._

"_Thanks guys but no offense you don't know what Gotham can throw at you. I don't want you to feel bad but I think I would feel better if I had Batman monitoring everything. But I do appreciate you guys doing this." The entire time Dick would not look at us in the eyes. _

"_We understand because our lack of experience in Gotham would make you uncomfortable but we promise you Dick we will not let you be hurt." Megan bent down so she could look at him in the eyes but he just looked away. "Please look at me."_

"_No." Richard then turned and walked over to Clark and Uncle Barry. Connor and I looked at each other and then began to walk over to our mentors. There was no way we were letting Dick out of this one. What was going on in that big brain of his? _

"_You mind telling us what is going on with you?" But Richard kept his back turned to us. "Dude talk to me!" I physically turned him around and saw tears in his crystal blue eyes. "Oh man, come here." I pulled Dick into my arms and Connor put his arm around Dick's shoulder. "Dude it is alright. It's okay." _

"_Sorry Walls, Con, I know I'm being a baby." Dick sniffled into my chest. _

"_It's okay man don't worry. Today is a hard day for you and we get it." Connor didn't say anything but I could tell Dick needed him there. I think it was the big muscles or something that made him feel safe. "Have you talked to Bruce about it yet?" I asked pushing him back far enough so I could see his face. _

"_No." Richard sighed. "He has been with the boys all morning and I don't want to worry them. They just lost their father I don't want to pester them with the loss of mine." Uncle Barry walked closer and stole Dick in a huge hug. _

"_Hey kid don't worry. We are going to keep you safe and then we will take you to go see your parents. Don't worry because you have the entire Justice League behind you. So come on give me a smile." Barry pushed up Dick's face and began to poke at it but he did get a smile. "That's better." _

"_It was kind of creepy seeing you without a smile for more than 10 seconds." Clark came from behind Dick and scooped him up putting him over his shoulders. A bigger smile was on Dick's face and that just made me even happier to see him like that. "Now come on we have a conference to get to." Everyone followed the two all the way out to the garage. Of course Dick, Bruce, Alfred and the boys all got in one car and took off but not before the team loaded the Bio-Ship so we could follow behind. Clark and the other league members paired up and took different cars to city hall. _

_Needless to say I wasn't prepared to happen next._

End Flashback

**Robin POV**

Looking out the window I could see the camera flashes and even worse I could already hear the questions already flying from the reporters' mouths. Alfred came around and opened the doors and Bruce led all of us out. I just held onto Tim's hand and instructed them to not say anything. "Mr. Grayson! Mr. Grayson could you tell me what it is like to be captured Joker not only once but twice?" One lady up front said. "Mr. Grayson what were the members of the Young Justice Team like? Do you get along?" Another asked. "Mr. Grayson was Bruce disappointed at the lack of protect that Young Justice offered." A man said. I looked over and saw a cranky old man with a blue suit and red tie and he looked as if he wanted to kill me by his stare. I looked back down to Tim and he smiled up at me. I would remember not to look at that dude ever again. Finally we reached to top of the steps and Bruce walked up to the mike.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to thank you for coming here today. I have come to understand that The Joker had sent out several video tapes that contained documentation of the kidnapping and torture of my son Richard Grayson. We decided it best to say that yes these events happened last night and that we are now taking precautionary measures to ensure the safety of my son. I would also like to say that Richard will not be answering any questions about the incident due to the heavy trauma. We have been very blessed that he wasn't injured any further or worse killed." Bruce purposely struggled saying the word killed to keep selling the almost losing me bit. I felt fine now but I had to hold my arm that was bandaged in a way that made it look even worse. My ankle also had a bandage and my left eye had some make-up to make it look even more bruised. "I can't thank Young Justice enough for saving my son. They have earned to support and praise of Wayne Tech. But nothing I could give them would be equal to the gift they gave me when they returned my son home." With that Bruce turned to me and I walked over and hugged him. It was a total photo-op moment but we made it look real. I knew exactly what we were there to do and we got it done. Now I just wanted to leave.

"Well isn't that sweet!" Now I clutched on to Bruce for real. Only one person had such an insane and inhuman voice. "Hey Brucie, that little boy of yours is fun to play with but he just wouldn't sing for me! I came back to see if he would do it now!" I undid my arms around him and grabbed Jason while Bruce got Tim.

"Go away!" I yelled. "Just leave me alone!" I followed Bruce who was led by Commissioner Gordon into the police station.

"Oh no you don't!" I heard a clamp shoot out and then there was something around my waste. I tried to throw Jason to Bruce but I couldn't in time so I brought him closer to me in hopes of not dropping him.

"As soon as we get to Joker, run." I whispered into Jason's ear. I felt him nod his head and I opened my eyes to see a very worried Bruce with his arms out to me. All of the sudden I felt Joker's hands grab my arms. "Jason Now!" Jason jumped out of my arms and I saw him running to where Wally was supposed to be stationed. Please of God let Wally find him and keep him safe.

"We could just get this over with if you would just sing for me, my little bird." HOLY SHIT! Joker only called Robin that. I turned my face slowly to see his mad face with makeup that looked fresh. "Oh yes I know bird boy. But don't worry your secret is safe with me. I don't want to ruin our little game."

"Get away from me you creep." Joker pulled me around so I had to look at him in the eye. "I said LET ME GO!" I pulled my foot back and launched it into Joker's chest. I turned to run but I felt me bad ankle being held.

"Now that is going to cost you." I felt myself being raised into the air and then being held. We slowly made our way over to Bruce and Tim but I couldn't tell what was going to happen. "Now you need to pick one." I felt an arm wrap around my neck and then Joker pulled out a gun in the other. "Which one gets shot? Daddy Bats or soon to be baby birdy?" Bruce looked up at me with shocked eyes. "I already told boy blunder over here I know everything but don't even think about it Batsy to many people around to see Bruce Wayne kick butt. Now time to choose." What was I supposed to do? "Choose or else they both get it. Choose now!"

"Bruce!" I yelled looking at him in the eyes. He nodded and braced himself. "Shoot Bruce." I heard a gunshot and then I saw Bruce fall to his knees. "No!" I tried to pull away from Joker but he pulled me closer. "No! Bruce I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Tears were streaming down my face now. I just told that maniac to shoot my father on my dead father's birthday! God I am a horrible son! Through the tears I could see Tim begging Bruce to wake up. Oh God, no Bruce don't die. Please don't die. Please.

"Time for bed. Thank you for the song." And then it went black.

**A/N: So here is the latest chapter. Tell me what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Batman POV**

There is no way I am losing my son. Even if it means laying down my life I refuse to lose Dick. Stupid bullet and medical bay, I'm not letting them stop me. Don't worry Richard, I'm coming.

_Flashback_

"_Bruce wake up! Bruce please don't die! Bruce!" I could make out Tim crying to me but my body just couldn't move. The very notion made me nauseated. "Please Bruce." Tim stopped hitting me and instead curled up next to me holding my arm. "Don't go. I don't want to lose another daddy." What? Oh god the kid didn't just say that. Did he really just call me dad? _

"_Timmy!" I heard Jason yell but then his feet dropped to the ground meaning he was carried. And seeing as there was a gust of wind before he came down my guess is either Flash or Kid Flash carried him. "Bruce! Bruce get up!" That felt like more of a command then a plea but it since it was from Jason I will take it in the same context as Tim. _

"_Oh god this is all my fault!" That was Wally. But why would he think my being shot was his fault? "I'm so sorry Bruce but I had to make a choice. That Harley girl was going after Jason and then Joker was all over Dick. I knew that I only had time to save one and Dick would have killed me if I chose him but still…..God Why Couldn't I Be Faster! If I had just moved a little faster Dick would be safe!" _

"_Wally." I whisper. Immediately the boy was on his knees by my side. "Not your fault. Get Martian Manhunter and inform the League about what just happened." The kid nodded and turned to his com link. I know he was still beating himself up about what happened but he couldn't control it. I know Dick and he probably said or did something to provoke Joker to make him react that way. _

"_Everyone is on their way. Except for Connor, wolf found Joker and Dick's sent and is following it. The team and I will rendezvous with him and bring Dick back." My eyes still weren't open but I could tell from his tone of voice he was staring at me with his eyes begging for my approval. _

"_No." With one word I was able to cut his hopes of helping save his friend. "None of you have experience fighting off the Joker. The only thing you would be doing is endangering yourselves. The League will handle this." I could feel Wally shift his body so his face would be just above my chest as if he were bowing in shame or something. _

"_Listen Bruce, he's my best friend. I can't just not try. Connor can track him and as a team we can beat the Joker. I know we don't look like much but we can do it. Dick is like our little brother and we are tired of him being bullied and no one being able to stop it. I want to help him and nothing you can say will stop us. Even if it means all of us are out of commission for a while, if it means we save our baby brother then it is worth it." The kid had passion just like his Uncle. I could see well really hear at the moment so much of Barry in him. I knew about his past and how Barry and Iris were just now able to take Wally into their home and away from the abusive hands of his father. I also knew that ever since his father Wally has become protective over the things he loves because he used to be so use to losing them. Now he has lost Dick twice in two days, I guess we actually do have something in common. _

"_Bruce! Are you okay?" Clark flew down and in seconds was on the other side of me checking out the bullet wound. "You are going to need to go to med bay for this one Bruce. It looks like a clean hit all the way through but I want Manhunter to confirm it." He paused, my guess sharing a glance with Wally for reassurance. "Once that is done we will begin the search for Richard."_

"_WHAT? No way you are waiting that long! We have to get moving and now! Release Bruce to Manhunter and then let's take off! Superboy and Wolf have a sent we can follow to find them then we kick major butt and get our bird back, but the only way we can do that is if we hurry up and go. Do you understand?" I could feel the rush as Wally jumped to his feet and mostly likely threw his hands in the air. _

"_Kid what part of you are not taking on Joker do you not get? I am ordering that you and the rest of the team stay put. Now you contact Superboy and tell him to stop the pursuit. And don't even think about arguing with me." My voice was in extreme Batman mode but I needed to get my point across to this kid. "Superman though release me to Manhunter and then find my son. I don't care what it takes you will find him and bring him back to me." Now I wasn't Batman anymore I was Bruce Wayne the father that just wanted his son back. _

"_I promise Bruce." I felt Clark's strong arms pull me up into the air. We started to walk into what I think is the city hall building. "I will bring Dick back to you." Slowly I began to open my eyes and saw that we were inside and Manhunter was standing waiting for Clark to set me down so he could take a look at the wound. The cold ground felt good against my back but soon I heard Gordon running over to us and dropping to the floor. _

"_Dear God Bruce! I'm so sorry this happened." Because of his precense I could no longer have the knowledge of Batman. All I could play was the part of the concerned and freshly shot father. "I promise you when we get Joker he will be in the most secure cell in arkham. He won't forget the mistake he made when he attacked Richard here." I hated it when Gordon made me like him like this. It made it all the harder to lie to him about protecting his city. _

"_As long as he comes home safe Commissioner Gordon, that is all that matters to me at the moment. I don't wish to think of the insane man holding him and his soon to be cell." With the help of Martian Manhunter I stood and had my arm draped around his shoulders. Looking up I saw Superman had left but Kid Flash was now in the building with us holding Tim's hand and Jason was hiding behind his leg. "Kid Flash are the boys safe?" I already knew the answer but I knew we had an act to keep up. I couldn't know everything that was going on even though I actually did at the moment. _

"_Yes neither of them seem to be physically harmed and both are mentally stable." After that sentence Wally picked up Tim and held him at his waist and grabbed Jason's hand instead. "Is there a certain place you want me to drop them off or will they be joining you?" The question seemed genuine as if he actually didn't know that I would be keeping them with me. _

"_No they stay with me." Gordon turned to protest but I quickly stopped him. "I just had one of my boys stolen from me for the second time in two days from one of the cities greatest villains, so don't you try and separate me from the other two. They stay with me and are not allowed out of my sight. Get Alfred as well please, I would like for him to join us as well." Gordon nodded and left us five alone. I was thankful for his departure because I no longer had to be acting a part, I could finally be Batman. "Manhunter once we get to med bay do what you need to but only that. I want to be in Gotham apart of the search by tonight. I don't care if you think it is unwise or dangerous because Richard is my so and I am not leaving him behind. If I have to search for the rest of my life then I will and I don't care about a stupid little gunshot wound, Dick is more important to me and is now priority alpha. Am I making myself perfectly clear?" Everyone nodded back to me including Jason and Tim. _

_Moments later the door opened and Alfred came into the building followed by Gordon. "Are you sure that you should send him with the League? Wouldn't It be better if he was treated in a Gotham hospital?" Alfred looked a little annoyed by the question but no ne the less answered in a very polite tone of voice. _

"_After what has happened to Master Richard I think it's best for us to assume that the Joker has most of Gotham compromised. And anyway the Justice League has sworn to protect the people of earth from harm and currently that is what they are doing for Master Bruce. Now if you don't mind I think it is best that we leave that way the master does not bleed out." Alfred did make a point so I felt myself with Manhunter's support begin to move toward Megan's BioShip. Great this meant that the kids well teens would be involved, meaning they would want answers and most likely revenge. _

_The latch opened and we made our way up the incline. I felt J'onns powers begin to lift me up in the air and place me on a table for examination. This was not a place that I enjoyed being in but with my line of work it was a familiar place indeed. "Is Bruce going to be okay?" I heard Jason whisper to Megan as she flew the BioShip away from Gotham. _

"_I'm fine Jay don't worry about me." I said lifting my head enough to make eye-contact for a moment. _

"_And what about Dick? Will he be okay?" I really didn't want that question to be asked, because in all honesty I didn't know. Dick has spirit and I know wouldn't give in easy but with the injuries that he has already sustained I don't think he could handle another run in with the Joker and walk away just fine. But I knew I couldn't tell the boys that Richard had a high chance of further injury and pain, I just couldn't do that to them. _

"_Dick has the heart of a lion. I can promise you he will not give in." I knew that much to be true. Dick was never the type to just except defeat, even if it was just a simple board game if he lost then he would demand a rematch only you were to use the exact same strategy that way he could find a flaw and exploit it. No doubt that Dick would fight of Joker physically and mentally as long as possible. _

"_Superman to BioShip." We turned to Megan who answered the call. _

"_Yes Superman." There was a short pause and the Megan looked toward the sky. "Superman what is your status?"_

"_I found Superboy and wolf and am now following the trail that they originally found. I sent them back but they both seemed upset. I will keep you updated and will radio when I find Richard." At least he had determination. If he was filled with anything else I think I would break my no killing rule because of how frustrated I would be. _

"_Batman we are nearing the cave. Will you be using our medbay or will you zeta up to the watchtower?" Megan asked as she gave the command for the cave walls to open. I felt the BioShip lower to the ground and being levitated. _

"_The mountain will be sufficient." I muttered. The faster Manhunter fixed my wounds the fast I could go out and find my son. We traveled quickly to the medical area where all of the lights were shining brightly right onto my face. At this moment I did not particularly appreciate the white lights hitting my eyes and not allowing them to open. _

"_Bruce I will be administering a sedative that will put you unconscious for a short period of time." No I did not want to be put under. If I was asleep then I can't go find Dick as fast as possible. No he couldn't do this to me. "Please try to remain calm Bruce. I know that you don't want to be put under but this is the only way to make sure that you are completely taken care of." _

"_Fine. But when I wake up I am finding my son."_

End Flashback

And that is exactly what I intend on doing. According J'onn the bullet was a clean hit and avoided all vital organs. Joker probably missed them on purpose just so I would be taken out of commission long enough he could steal Dick. But now that I am officially fine there was no way I was losing my son to a criminal with insanity issues.

"Are you going to Superman's coordinates?" I heard Wally's footsteps when he was far down the hall but didn't expect him to come and visit me of all people. I thought Richard had told me he was having a secret relationship with that Artemis girl.

"Yes Wally that is where I am headed. And I trust that you will remain here as ordered." I walked over and grabbed my cowl and began to put it on becoming Batman.

"I don't want to." Now he sounded like a small child being told he had to eat his vegetables.

"Well that is just too bad." I growled turning to the boy that was my son's best friend. He was now in civilian clothes and was staring at me with red eyes suggesting he had been crying. "Wally why have you been crying?" I asked with actual concern in my voice. Though I did not want to admit it I had become fond of him and Flash. Every now and then they would drop by the manner and have dinner with Dick and I. Both of them were good people who had Dick's best interest at heart and that is really all that matters.

"I haven't been crying." Quickly his eyes dashed away from mine and onto his shoes. Obviously the team has not been informed on how to withhold information without getting caught just yet.

"Don't lie to me. I'm the world's greatest detective so it is best just to tell me the truth." Wally looked up at me in the eyes and I saw the tears once again fall from his eyes. I could tell that he had tried to remain strong for the others which just pushed this emotion out of him later, which just so happen to be when he was alone and now with me.

"I could have saved him." Wally whispered.

"It's not your fault. You know just as well as I do if you did not save Jason he would have died at Harley's hands. If that had happened I am sure you would have never forgiven yourself and Dick would have been devastated. You did the right thing in choosing Jason." I was trying to put this in a logical manner but I had a feeling that he would not listen to me at the moment. It seemed Wally was putting himself in an illogical state that made him think if he had run faster than none of this would have ever happened. Which is a complete lie. There is no way that even flash at his top speed would have been able to get to Jason, take down Harley, grab Jason, race over to Dick and save him from the Joker. But then again Wally is a teenager and for some reason they never think logically in situations like this.

"He's my best friend and I let someone steal him from me…again." This was awkward. Normally when a child was in front of me crying it was Dick not his best friend. And the only time I have ever seen Wally this upset was when he admitted to Richard what his home life was like, even though Dick already knew and reported it to me which then I told Barry. I walked over to the young speedster and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Are you forgetting he is my son and I let the exact same thing happen?" Wally looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. "Wally you cannot blame yourself for what happened okay? I know Richard and he probably provoked the Joker in a way to bring attention onto him and not onto another who was most likely going to be put in danger." Wally shut his eyes very tight at that comment. I knew he knew that Dick liked to piss villains off just to protect others. "But I can promise you that I will bring Richard home." Then the most awkward thing happened, Wally latched his arms around me in an embrace. There was only one reaction I had to this and that was to return the hug. I knew this wasn't my son but right now Wally needed the comfort from me, because Dick **was** my son. "I don't blame you Wally." He needed to know that, he needed to understand that I did not blame him for anything that would happen to my son.

"I wish I could say the same." Wally whispered into my chest which was now wet with tears.

"Well it doesn't matter what you say because I am the one with all of the scary tech." Wally let out a small chuckle and I couldn't help but smile. In a way he reminded me of Dick at this moment. He felt so small in my arms right now. It was just as if when Dick had a nightmare from his past, a small boy crying into my chest just trying to get back some fragment of reality. Then Wally pulled away. I imagine it was that he remembered just whose arms he was in and whose chest he was crying into.

"I'm sorry." Wally mumbled.

"It's okay." I put my hand yet again on his shoulder. "You are my son's best friend; I will never turn you away." He smiled again and looked up to me.

"Thank you Bruce."

"You're welcome." I walked passed him but stopped in the thresh hold of the door. "Just because that happened doesn't mean I won't punish you severely if I find out that you suited up and went out to find Richard." I started to walk away but I heard a small voice as I left.

"Damn he's good."

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Here you guys go. Please review and tell me what you want to see. Who knows maybe it will come up in later chapters? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Robin POV**

I have to fight this. No matter how hard it is I can't give in. Even though I know my parents are on the other side of that light I know I can't make my way to them just yet. My heart is aching to turn and run to them but I have another family that needs me, one that is actually alive…for now.

_Flashback_

_I'm getting really sick of waking from darkness not knowing exactly where my location is. I mean is it really too much to ask to know what hell I have been taken to? "I see you have finally decided to join us, boy blunder." Speaking of hell, the devil himself was walking toward me and with each step I felt myself try to back away only to be held in place by chains. "Oh now now baby bird no need to be frightened. What have I ever done to scare you so much?" That better be a rhetorical question. _

"_Do I really have to list it for you?" I lifted my head so I could meet the madman's eyes. As usual they were filled with excitement and insanity. If any normal citizen were looking at him they would have fallen to the ground paralyzed in fear. Lucky for me I grew up with clowns, though the ones I knew never tried to kill me it still gave me at least something to work with. I knew most of the clowns in our company with Haley's Circus all had a hard past so it helped for them to hide behind their make-up. Wow Joker must have had some screwed up parents if they were ever to produce such a spawn. I wondered if there was ever a time when the Joker was young and happy just like any other normal child. But I quickly threw those thoughts away, the last thing I needed was to start viewing this man as a human being capable of emotions._

"_If you were smart then you would keep your comments to yourself." His eyes were cold, a deep onyx color that had lost any sign of humanity. The only left in that icy glare was the excitement of revenge. Because he knew that if he came even close to reaching that revenge then he would be put in the spotlight and for one small moment people would actually care about him. I find it sad really; that he would have to lower his moral standing so far just so he could gain the attention that he craved so badly. I almost felt bad for him, almost. What he did was still sick and immoral and had to be stopped. _

"_Let's say for arguments sake I'm not smart, then what'll you do with me?" I asked with confidence. I know Joker won't hurt me, at least not to the point where I would die. "How exactly will you get me to shut up? Are you going to kill me like you do to so many other innocent people? Is that how you plan on getting Batman's attention, killing me?" Joker's face darkened at my words. He must have not been happy that I understood what he was doing wasn't just for fun. He had the entire city convinced that he was just a nut job with a thirst for blood. He now hated me because I knew the real him, I knew that deep down he was just some little kid who wanted his parents to stop giving all their time to beer and start giving just a pinch to him. "Is that how you plan on winning your little game with Bats, killing me?" _

"_You should have taken my advice Bird Boy." His voice was laced with murderous intent. It didn't take a genius to deduce that he was pissed and that I was in for some serious pain. But he still wore his smile, deranged and evil as ever. "Now I am just going to have to teach you some manners." I tried to move only to discover my ankles were chained to the floor. How cliché of him. Looking up I saw Joker make his way over to a desk that had what looked like a thin tarp covering the top of the table. He pulled it back to show several items that could be used for physical assault. His hand hovered over each instrument trying to decide which he would use on me. I'm grateful now that Batman raised me since I was nine, because if I were any normal child then I am sure I would not be as calm as I am now. "You have been a bad boy…not just mouthing off, you haven't been in Gotham much because of that pathetic team of yours. It is absolutely preposterous that they deserve more of your time then I do. After all I have always enjoyed our play dates." Great now he was not only insane but he was also possessive over the people he wants to kill, just my luck. _

"_Sorry there are more important things in my life then you." I muttered looking at my feet. I dropped to sit down with my back against the wall facing the angered clown in front of me. _

"_Now since when did you get all snippy? I want the old boy blunder back, not this…this teenager!" I rolled my eyes at the stupidity. _

"_Wow and I thought it sounded odd when Batman told me that I had an attitude, but now with it coming from you…it's priceless." If I could keep up the conversation then maybe he would forget about my 'lesson' until someone could rescue me. _

"_Well I think that you got it after him. Poor parenting if you ask me, I mean it just sounded like a train wreck when the newspapers read 'rich playboy adopts circus brat'. And look what he has done, gone and made a brat of a child who doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." Okay now he was getting personal. And I absolutely hated that he knew our secret ID's. Now Joker has the ultimate over Bruce and me, he could expose us to all of Gotham._

"_No bad parenting is when you read the papers and find out your son dresses up like a clown and kills innocent people because you didn't hug him enough as a child!" I screamed at Joker with all of the anger that he had filled me with. Bruce is an amazing father who just wants what is best for me. He loves me and would do anything to protect me. He raised me right and no psycho was going to change my view of that. Unfortunately Joker didn't find what I said very amusing. Quickly his hand flew down onto the desk and picked up a belt. He doubled and almost sprinted over to me. My shirt was lifted leaving my back exposed as I was pushed against a wall. Blow after blow I felt my spin begin to numb. Tears were in my eyes but I would not let him get the satisfaction. All at once he dropped the belt and threw me to the ground. But this didn't stop him from inflicting pain on me. Pulling back his leg and then shooting it forward he began to kick me straight in the ribs. _

"_You little bastard." Joker let out between kicks. Everything hurt at the moment. My body was aching from all of the pain going through me at once. I was still recovering from my last run in with him and now we were going into round two full force. "You little son of a bitch." I curled my body up so now he either had to kick my arms or my back. It ended up be a bad move because he bent down and grabbed my hair pulling me to the other side of the room. Picking me up by my head he threw me into a chair and blindfolded me. "Now we are going to have a little fun." I heard a click and recognized it as a recording button on a camera. "Hello…people of Gotham." Joker's voice was like chalks dragging down a board, it was just plain horrible to hear and made you cringe every time. "You see this boy behind me? That little boy there is Richard Grayson, Bruce Wayne's little brat. You might remember a little incident a few months back when little Dickey over here was in a similar situation. Well just to remind you Bruce rules are the same. I won't take a ransom and you just get to watch your little boy suffer. Only this time if Batman or the police interfere then the boy will pay for it." Just perfect, now there was no way I could do anything to save myself. He knew if I tried to escape I would be exposed as Robin. There was no way I was getting out of this without the League intervening. But even if they did how exactly would they be able to save me without Joker pulling something off that could kill me first? God this sucked! "Anything you want to say to the kind people of Gotham baby boy?" I shook my head no. "Oh come on don't be shy! Why don't you give a shout out to daddy! I'm sure he wants to know how you are doing! Why don't you tell him about all the games we have been playing?" I shook my head no again. I wouldn't give into his games no matter how hard he pushed. "Wrong answer."_

_It was a quick punch to my gut but it was powerful. All the air in my lungs was knocked out in that one fluid motion. "B-Bruce." I stammered. As much as I hated it I had to play the part. Robin might be able to take long amounts of physical torture but Richard Grayson is just some thirteen year old kid, he isn't supposed to able to handle torture. _

"_Yes keep going." Joker encouraged with joy in his sick voice. He gave me a sharp slap to the face for encouragement. _

"_Bruce s-save me." I whimpered. I hated begging, it was below my normal standards but at this moment I didn't have a choice. _

"_Now where are you manners? You must say please!" Another slap but this time to the other side of my face. Then there was a punch to my left eye. "Children these days!"_

"_Pl-please Bruce." I said looking down to my feet even though I couldn't see anything. I hated myself at this moment. Bruce had to watch this, watch me go through this. But worst of all he had to see me beg for him to save me while he couldn't do anything at all. Both of us were trapped, with no way out of our cages. It seemed almost hopeless, the very idea of me getting out of here. The Justice League though powerful didn't know how to handle the Joker. He would kill me before they could ever take him down in time. Death was pretty much guaranteed at the moment but he was making me beg my father for a chance at life. _

"_I hope you are watching Bruce. I want you to listen to him and know that every cry he lets out is your fault. You didn't protect him from the big bad Joker so now here he is just trying to hold onto whatever hope of life he has left. And once his last breathe escapes his lips I am going to laugh. I will laugh at your failure as a father and protector!" I could hear his footsteps walk around me and then his hand were on my shoulders with his face next to mine. "I want you to tell daddy goodbye. And I want you to tell him that he failed you." _

"_No." I said. My mouth reacted before my brain could process the possible outcomes for disobedience. But I didn't care, I would not tell Bruce he failed me. I would never hurt him like that. _

"_Excuse me?" The Joker asked in a harsh and deadly tone. _

"_No I won't say that. Bruce didn't fail me; he loved me and raised me when no one else would. He had a heart and gave me what I needed. And I don't care if you kill me for this but I will never say that Bruce failed me, because he didn't. I will always be grateful for everything that he has done for me and I will not let a psychotic clown make me say otherwise!"_

"_You just sealed your fate." Joker said as he squeezed my shoulders. He let go and went back the desk. Judging by the sound it was a crowbar that he had in his hands. What was with him and that thing? It's as if he has some odd attachment to that weapon. "I warned you kid." He was pacing with the crowbar back and forth right past me. "You cannot say that I didn't warn you what would happen."_

_And then it began. The pain was intense and just continued. I wanted to scream and cry and beg for mercy but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Not with the knowledge that Bruce was most likely watching this. I couldn't show the people of Gotham how bad this hurt and how much I just wanted to give in. They needed to have hope, the hope that this wasn't so bad and that I could recover. The hope that tonight the whole city wouldn't have to watch a child die. But somewhere in the middle of all of this I couldn't hold back anymore. I began to scream in immense pain. It just became too much and I couldn't hold back anymore. The tears came rolling down my face and each scream was louder than the last. "STOP!" I yelled not able to take anymore. "STOP PLEASE!" _

_There was one last hit but then I felt…warm. It was an odd sensation that was taking over my entire body. I wasn't in pain anymore but I felt the tingle of warmth surround me along with a bright light. It felt so right to be here, wherever here was. _

"_My little robin." I turned to see my parents standing there with their arms wrapped around each other. My mom left my father's embrace and walked over to me with her arms open. I quickly ran into them hoping with all my heart this was real. "You shouldn't be here Dick. It isn't your time yet." My time? Was this supposed to mean I was dead?_

"_You must turn around son and go back." Looking up I saw my father next to us with a sad smile in his eyes. I flung to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You must not stay here son. You need to leave."_

"_I don't want to leave you." I said with tears streaming down my face. "I missed you so much. I can't leave you." _

"_We will always be with you Dick. But Bruce needs you, you are the light in his darkness and you need to return to him." My mind flashed back to Bruce. Oh god what would he do without me? He would be left all alone with the boys and then the team…mom and dad were right I had to go back. I nodded my head and turned from them. I felt both of them embrace me from behind and give me a kiss on the head. "We are proud of you Richard." I heard my mom say. "We love watching you fly."_

End Flashback

Opening my eyes I say Joker sitting above me with an evil grin on his face. But once he saw me still alive his happiness quickly dropped. "How?" He yelled with anger clear in his voice. "How did you survive?" I wanted to answer but quickly Joker was being knocked to the ground. Coming from the shadows looked to be one pissed off Batman! He came for me.

"Batman?" I questioned looking up at him with tears in my eyes. He actually risked exposer to come and save me.

"Damn brat! You only cause trouble!" Joker yelled but stood ready to fight the Batman.

"Then maybe you should stop picking on the kid!" Wait a second that sounded like Wally. WALLY! What was he doing here? All of the sudden read and yellow came speeding down beside me and started working on releasing me from my bonds. Batman didn't question what was going on and quickly went to work fighting the Joker. I wanted to ask but at the moment I was just too tired. All I know is that KF shouldn't be here and will be hearing about it from Batman once we get back home. "Are you okay?" My best bro asks me with clear concern in his voice.

"Do…do I lo-look okay to you?" I asked with some difficulty. Honestly Wally could be so dense sometimes, how could he possibly ask me that question.

"No need for conversation now, we need to return Richard to Bruce Wayne and Joker back in Arkham." My head shot up to Batman standing there with a passed our Joker flung over his shoulder. So it was finally over. I could actually sleep at night without having to worry if Joker was going to sneak into my room and steal me from my family.

Wally bent down and helped me to my feet. But once I fell over and it was clear I couldn't walk on my own he simply picked me up and we made our way outside. Wally walked me over the Batmobile and set me in the back that way I could lay across all of the seats. "Get some rest Dick. I will be at the mountain waiting for you." I felt Wally ruffle my hair and then back out of the car. I don't know what is with me and falling asleep in the oddest places but at least I knew that when I woke up I would know where I was.

**Wally POV**

"You disobeyed me." The second I shut the door to the car Batman was behind me with his top glare in place. God that was freaky!

"I had to!" I threw my hands up in surrender due to sudden fear for my life. "He is my best friend and I just couldn't stand by and watch him suffer like that! Every channel was Dick being beaten to a bloody pulp and I just couldn't take it anymore! I know you told me not to but I just couldn't watch that." By now I was staring at my feet ashamed and my voice was cracking from the memory of watching my best friend and basically little brother being tortured. "He was begging," I muttered in a pained voice.

"Thank you." My head shot up to meet the eyes of the caped crusader. Did he just thank me for disobeying him? What was going on? "It was because you were there I didn't kill him for what he did to my son. It was because of your presence I didn't lower myself to his standards. So thank you. And thank you for always being there for Richard. He really does admire you Wally, and now I am sure that it is for an excellent reason." And then the Batman turned from me and got in his car to drive off. The Batmobile was gone in almost an instant carrying off my best friend and his torture to their proper places. Lucky for Dick his was Wayne Manor, his was home.

**A/N: Don't think this is it! There will be more to come! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Connor POV**

Humans are breakable and fragile people that need constant protection from themselves and others. It wasn't until today that I finally realized that Robin was truly human.

_Flashback _

_Every station on the television had Richard Grayson on it. He wasn't accepting an award or showing off on the trapeze. If only he was doing that, no Richard Grayson was being killed right before all of our eyes. Megan couldn't watch, she had buried her head into my chest within five minutes, while the rest of us couldn't look away. Every scream was like a punch to the gut. _

"_We failed." Artemis growled. "We were supposed to protect him and we failed." Tears flew out of her eyes and down her face. But she was right…we had failed. Robin was our responsibility and we let him slip right through our fingers. "We're failures." She whispered. _

"_There was nothing we could do." Kaldur said trying to comfort the young archer but that only earned him an ice cold glare. It was clear that she was angry and ready to take it out on just about anything at the moment. _

"_No! Right now, now is when there is nothing we can do! But when Joker first came for him we __**could **__have done something! The thing though is we __**didn't **__and now we get to watch him die. And it is all our faults. So don't try to comfort me by saying there wasn't anything we could have done. His blood is on our hands and we deserve it because we are failures." Megan pulled herself closer into me. I know she was listening to everything including the pleas to stop that Richard was currently screaming. I wanted so bad to bust through the TV and straight to Robin that way I could save our baby bird from all of this pain and suffering. _

"_Artemis is right." I said in a hoarse voice. It was the first time I had spoken all night. Robin liked to call me the 'suffer in silence type'. _

"_Don't say that Connor. Richard wouldn't want us to think like that." By now Kaldur was standing almost directly in front of the television that way we couldn't see our teammate, but we could still hear his cries. _

"_You're right." Artemis said walking up to Kaldur and getting in his face. "He wouldn't want us talking like this. He would want us to be saving him right now! But what are we doing? Oh yeah that's right, we are sitting on our asses and watching our little brother die!" It was the first time I had heard anyone on the team admit out loud what Robin really meant to all of us. Everyone knew the bond we had with him, but no one ever said it aloud afraid of the repercussions. _

"_Artemis please calm down." Kaldur was trying to back away but eventually ran into our wall of a TV. _

"_You know what __**fishboy **__I'm tired of listening to you telling me what to do. All it has ever done is bring distrust and pain to this team. Under your lead we have had a mole and now we are losing a teammate. Thanks a lot oh great leader!" After yelling Artemis returned to her seat away from the rest of the group. Kaldur instead of commenting joined Megan and I on the coach. That was when Joker started to laugh with a sick pleasure. He walked to the camera and put it into Dick's face. He…he was…dead. _

"_No." I whispered. Water was starting to produce in my eyes and I couldn't fight them as they fell down my face. "No!" I yelled as I shot up and ran over to the screen. Megan found a pillow to throw her face into and Artemis ran out of the room and straight to hers with cries of pain as she left. I heard Kaldur move over and try to comfort Megan but I knew it wouldn't work. "No." This wasn't right. Robin wasn't allowed to die. He had the most experience as a hero so there for and could handle torture. He wasn't supposed to die. "You…you can't go." I had never felt this way before. Even the sting of when Superman originally wanting nothing to do with me didn't hurt this bad. My heart was clenching at the very thought of Richard. _

_He was so innocent. One look into his bright blue eyes you knew that he was a kind hearted soul. Even as Robin he only hurt bad people, never the good. I had only seen him upset on certain occasions but most of the time he held his temper so well you didn't think that he had one. No Richard Grayson was too good to die. He meant too much to all of us for him to leave us like this. Robin was the key stone of the team. He held all of us together and balanced us out, without him we are lost. Without him we may as well be dead too. _

"His blood is on our hands._" It had been about twenty five minutes since Artemis said that, but I didn't think he would actually die. But she knew, she knew what Joker was doing. I should have taken the hint and steeled myself for it, instead of living in denial hoping it wouldn't come. But the fact remains she was still absolutely correct. Robin's death was our fault. We should have protected him, but we didn't, and now he is dead. _

"_Richard was truly a great hero and friend. I can't think of anyone who had such a kind soul but such a gift for battle. I'm sorry that he is gone but at least we know that he is in a better place." Kaldur said with his hand on my shoulder. Anger flooded through me with every word that Kaldur spoke. _

"_A better place." I spat. "He is dead Kaldur! How the hell is death a better place? I know about all of the religions of this world but right now the best place for Richard is with us! Here! Not somewhere in the sky looking down on us but here in this mountain, surrounded by people who care about him!" I shot up to my feet and towered over our leader. Right now I was so pissed off! There was no way I was going to sit here and listen to Kaldur try and convince me that Dick was happier away from us. The tears began to come down my face again and I could feel my face soften. "I just can't stand the thought of him being gone." _

"_I know my friend. I will miss him too." Kaldur said looking at the screen with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. _

"_I can't imagine how Wally or Bruce feels." Kaldur sighed at my statement. I thought I was feeling a great pain in my heart but Wally…oh god he must be devastated. After Robin was captured he wouldn't even come back to the mountain with us because he couldn't resist breaking the rules to save his best friend. And Bruce, that was his son. I have heard that the loss of a child is the greatest pain someone will ever know. _

"_It will be a long hard road for all of us. But we must be gentle with those two because I'm sure neither will forgive themselves for this so easily. We have to be there for them and remind them that it was not their fault and that Robin would not want them to fret over his loss." Of course he wouldn't. That little bird was probably be screaming at us from the clouds because he saw how broken we are. "He would want us to celebrate his life and not morn his loss." _

"_We talk about how he has moved on to a better place, but was Robin even faithful?" I asked. I had never really noticed if he was or not because it didn't matter. All I really focused on with the bird was how well he could handle combat. I regret that now. _

"_Psalms 23:4." I turned around to see Artemis holding herself and leaning against the post of the entrance to the kitchen. She was looking straight at me with eyes that looked defeated and broken. _

"_What?" I asked. _

"_That was his favorite verse. I asked him the same question one time and he just looked at me and said Psalms 23:4. I looked it up and it said 'Though I may walk through the valley of the shadows, I fear no evil, for his staff and rod comfort me.' So yes Connor, he was a Christian." Artemis walked over and sat next to Megan. No longer did she have tears in her eyes unlike the girl sitting next to her still holding the pillow. "I just hope he is right." _

"_You do not believe?" Megan asked in a small voice. _

"_I don't know what to believe. There are just so many things out there that I get confused. But not Richard, he was very confident in his faith but he didn't push it. I envy his conviction." The archer let her head drop and a sigh escape her lips. "He was so mature." _

"_Yet at the same time he could be so childish. He was the perfect balance." I said looking at her and she smiled. We were on the exact train of thought. _

"_How?" We all heard the Joker's astonished voice and turned to the TV. There was Robin…alive._

_End Flashback_

"_How did you survive_?" And right after he uttered those words Joker was knocked on the ground.

"Oh my god! Go Batman!" Artemis yelled at the top of her lungs. Megan burst into a new round of tears while Kaldur and I simply smiled. Our little bird didn't leave us after all. He was safe.

"_Damn brat! You only cause trouble_!" Joker yelled but stood ready to fight the Batman.

"_Then maybe you should stop picking on the kid_!" Wally said zooming into the fight. Although all he did was untie Richard it was still help that was much needed. It looked as if Richard was having a hard time even standing so I can't imagine that he would be able to free himself from what had bound him.

"He's coming home. He is going to make it." Artemis said walking up next to me with a big smile on her face.

"Thank God." Or whoever out there was watching over our little bird at the moment.

**3 Hours Later**

Everyone on the team including Wally now was gathered in the living area. We had already interrogated the speedster about Robin's condition so now all we could do was wait. "Hey guys." It was a small and weak whisper but I knew that voice anywhere. I shot up and ran over to the zeta tube. It was odd because I didn't hear it announce Robin's arrival but at this point I did not care. Everyone quickly followed me figuring out exactly what was going on.

"ROBIN!" Megan yelled and threw her arms around the young bird. "You are safe."

"Ow…um Megan…a little less hungry and…a little more breathing." Megan quickly let go of Robin and we all laughed. Batman was suddenly behind his son and holding his shoulder. Yet again the zeta tubes didn't announce the arrival. "Thank you." Robin said looking up to his father with a smile. "Um…could I sit down please?" All of us parted and Bruce picked up his son and carried him over to the couch. We all quickly followed behind him. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome buddy." Batman pulled back his cowl becoming Bruce Wayne and then ruffled his son's hair. It was really weir d seeing Bats like this, so caring. But that was his son, so this probably wasn't all that odd for Richard to see.

**Robin POV**

"Dad." I whispered. Everyone was looking at me with a shocked expression but I really didn't care.

"Yes Dick." Bruce said bending down so we were eye level with each other.

"Can you have Alfred bring the boys over here…I don't want to go home just yet." I could hear the tears in my voice, I sounded so pathetic. "Please."

"I will give him a call." Bruce said with a smile. When he got up to make the call Wally sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder. Taking the invitation I repositioned myself so I was leaning on him. It felt so good just to relax and be with my friends. Tomorrow I got to be poked and prodded at to figure out what exactly Joker did to me but Bats patched me up enough that I was alright for now.

"Are you feeling any better Dick?" Wally said nuzzling my hair with his chin.

"I'm alive, that's all I care about right now Walls." I closed my eyes and pushed myself into him further. I could hear the rest of the team gathering around us so they could get a good view of me. Personally I think I look like a robot with all of the bandages wrapped around me. But Bruce got a little mad when I started doing the dance in the Batmobile right after I was treated, although I could see the small smile on his face while I was doing it.

"That is very true." Kaldur said and I opened my eyes to see the team. Each and every one of them were staring at me with eyes that looked so worried but at the same time over joyed.

"Richard." I looked over to see Connor who looked nervous about talking to me.

"Yeah big guy?" He smiled at the comment and looked a little less nervous but still not confident. "Well are you going to ask me or not."

"Umm…I'm glad you are okay." The Boy of Steele himself was blushing. It was cute.

"Thanks Supey. It means a lot." I was able to push myself up enough with Wally's help and shuffled on over to Connor and wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders.

"What?" I could tell I confused the clone.

"It's a hug Connor." I said with a smile. "You hug someone you care about when they are hurt or scared. I'm hurt…so hug me please." I felt a pair of strong arms around me and I was lifted into the air. Like a child I wrapped my legs around Connor's waist. I don't know why but all of the sudden I began to cry. I felt safe in the clone's arms. I know just how powerful he is and it is comforting. Bruce wasn't here right now and I needed someone to just hold me.

"I can do that." Connor said and made his way back to the couch and sat next to Wally. The ginger put his hand on my back and rubbed circles telling me everything was going to be alright. At this moment I really did need to hear it. In the last three days it felt like I have been to hell and back. And let me tell you that is not a fun place to go. Funny I actually came from what I think was heaven but my body is saying the experience before was defiantly hell.

Looking up from Connor's shoulder I saw Megan and Artemis standing there looking down at me with sad smiles. "We are glad you are okay Rob." Artemis said trying hard to make her smile go up to her eyes, but failing. I knew it was hard for her to see me like this. Well I knew it was hard for all of them to see me like this. Even after the failsafe exercise I tried my hardest not to break down. The only person I really ever let see my scared side was Bruce, but now the mask I never really realized I was wearing had come off. It felt good to let it go and let them see me for me. It may be hard for them but I just can't keep it on any longer.

"I am too." I pushed myself up so I was sitting straight and could see everyone. "I don't want you guys blaming yourselves for what happened to me. Joker…he hurt me yes …but I am going to make it through I promise. And I don't care that you guys were assigned to protect me, it wasn't your fault." I took a deep breath. "Do you guys understand?"

"Yes sir." Connor said with a smile.

"Yes I will Robin." Kaldur said.

"I will promise. And how about we seal the deal with homemade cookies?" I laughed at Megan and her bright smile. That left the two most stubborn of my teammates. Artemis and Wally both wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Please Artemis." Her head slowly turned so she was looking at me. I went for the kill with a small pout and a quiet, "Please."

"Fine." Artemis said with a heavy sigh. Megan gave her a hug and then I turned to Wally.

"That isn't going to work with me Dick so don't even try." Wally was quick and to the point with a glare in his eyes. "I could have been faster. That is my job, to go fast!"

"Shut up." I whispered. "Shut up Wally…,I don't care if you could move as fast as flash you wouldn't have been able to save us both! There is no way so move on!" And then I fell back into Connor's arms with new tears in my eyes that I was fighting off. "You saved Jason." I whispered. "Don't you dear regret saving my little brother." And yet again they fell.

"Okay." Wally said. He had only seen my in this state a number of times. It must of scared him at the intensity that he was seeing me broken. "Okay I won't blame myself."

"Thank you." I said. "Thank you."

**A/N: I thought it would be cool to get the teams perspective. Sorry if it was lame but I wanted to try something a little different. I know Superboy is OC but still I like him this way. I think he has become an older brother to Robin now Nightwing in his own right. Please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

I had to start putting everything behind me. All of the bad things, they are in the past and that is where they will stay. All I can do now is learn from it.

_Flashback_

"_Rise and shine bird boy." Ugh I hate the morning after almost dying…it is always so painful. "I said wake up man, Bruce brought the boys by and they want to see you." Wally said and pulled my covers basically off my body. Great now I get to add on two hyperactive kids to my already splitting head ache. Not to mention I had an overbearing father and obnoxious friends to add into the mix. _

_Today was going to suck. Simple conclusion. _

"_Man I told you GET UP!" I was able to deliver a firm kick to the speedster's stomach and then turn onto my back and look at him in the eyes with distain. "Hey don't think almost dying is an excuse to get out of seeing these boys." Well aren't we a comedian? "I'm just saying they deserve to know that you are alright, especially after what they have been through the past few days. You and Bruce offered them a home and then all of the sudden you are taken away from them by the same man who killed their father, if there was any time these kids needed reassurance that there is good in the world…it's now." God I hate it when he was right. Reluctantly I got up and started to get dressed. To my embarrassment Wally had to help me with a few things because the pain was a little too much to handle while getting ready for the day. He assured me that it was no problem but I couldn't help but feel like a burden. I always felt that way when I was injured. I was human, and I know Artemis is too but she is almost never injured because she deals with long distance types of fighting. It was just…sad. I mean I am supposed to be __**the**__ Boy Wonder! Not the Boy Blunder like Joker calls me. _

"_Dude. Are you still with me?" _

"_What?" I asked. _

"_I said, come on man lets go to the kitchen." Holding onto Wally's arm for support we made our way to the kitchen. Being the stubborn person I am, I made sure to let go of his arm that way the boys and the others could not see me in such a vulnerable state. It is stupid I know but I just couldn't admit to them even by the way that I carried myself, that I was defeated. After all a Bat is never bested. _

"_DICKIE!" Tim cried with his arms in the air as he ran at me. Thank god that he was all smiles but I found myself looking for Jason. Luckily I found him standing next to Bruce peering out from behind his leg. It wasn't like Jason to be so shy and that worried me. _

"_Hey buddy how are you?" I said picking up Timmy into my arms and walking over to Bruce and Jason. _

"_I'm okay. I still miss daddy and I was worried about you but now it is okay because you are back." Tim nuzzled his head into my neck and sighed. _

"_Well I am happy that you are okay." When I got to Bruce I pulled a chair out to sit on that way I didn't physically exhaust myself in front of everyone. "Hey Jason why don't you come out here for a second." By now Jason had a firm hold on Bruce's pants and it seemed he would not be leaving his spot anytime soon. "Buddy what is wrong?" I asked with pure concern in my voice. His big green eyes looked away from me and to the floor. "Why won't you tell me?" _

"_Because he is to scared." Tim said and Jason shot a death glare to his younger brother. _

"_Tim what are you talking about?" I asked. _

"_Don't say a word you little ankle bitter!" Jason yelled but still remained behind Bruce's leg. I wanted to laugh at the terminology that the kid was using but I knew now was not the time and place for that reaction. _

"_Jason I promise I won't judge you. What went down the past few days is scary stuff; you have no reason to be ashamed if you are afraid of something." I was trying my best to sound like Bruce when he was comforting me, but I have a feeling I failed. _

"_No." Was all the Jason would say and then he buried himself deeper into Bruce. _

"_He is afraid that you are going to leave again." Tim said with a smile and then stuck his tongue out at his older brother. _

"_SHUT UP!" I heard Jason yell but his face was nowhere to be seen. _

"_What do you mean he is afraid of me leaving? Jay what is wrong?" This worried me, would he be afraid every time that I went on a mission? What exactly did he mean by leaving anyway?_

"_Daddy just left and Jay doesn't want you or Bruce to go too. He is scared that since Joker got Daddy then he will get you too." By the time Tim was done his face was buried into my shoulder and his voice went from happy to completely miserable. "We just got you Dickie; we don't want you to leave." _

"_Jay is that true? Is that what you are afraid of?" Jason slowly started to move away from Bruce's leg but only so one of his eyes was visible to the group. That one green eye was a sea of complex emotions that should not belong to a small child. The battle between fear and anger was evident in the crease of his brow._

"_No. I don't care about you Grayson." My brain made the automatic translation to "Of course that is what I am afraid of! Why won't you help me?" _

"_Well that sucks because I care about you and if you are afraid then I will do everything that I can to help you. So either you talk to me of your own free will or I get the team to bring you over here and I force it out of you. Which is it going to be?" A small amount of terror flashed through his eyes but he quickly regained his composure. _

"_I have no idea what you are talking about." The resolve in his voice wavered only the slightest, but only Bruce and Connor seem to notice besides me. _

"_Okay then option B it is. Bruce will you excuse us please?" _

"_You may not hurt him." Bruce said._

"_Scouts honor." _

"_Dickie you're not a scout." Tim yelled. _

"_That is the point kiddo." Wally said picking Tim up out of my arms and walking to the other side of the room knowing that soon Jason would be occupying that space. _

_Jason looked almost lost once Bruce forcibly removed the child from his leg and left the room. I almost felt bad for him, but then I remembered why we were doing this. After a few seconds I looked at Connor and he went to go get Jason from the corner that he backed himself into. "You wouldn't." He growled at the clone. _

"_I don't think you know exactly what I will do so that is an uninformed statement." By the time Connor was done talking he already had the boy in his arms._

"_Dick this is ridiculous! Tell him to let me go this instant!" I really wanted to laugh at him, but I controlled myself knowing that he would flip out if I did. _

"_If you came over here nicely then he wouldn't have had to carry you now would he?" I retorted with some amusement seeping through in my voice. Seeing the boy fruitlessly struggle against the clone of Superman was just a tad bit hilarious. _

_Connor walked over and literally dropped the young child in my lap with a grunt and then left to go stand next to his girlfriend. Instead of the struggling that I had imagined Jason stay put contently on my lap. Now if any behavior was unheard of by the boy then it was defiantly cooperation, so our current position made entirely no sense to me. "Well?" Jason sighed with a hint of annoyance in his voice. _

"_What?" I asked. _

"_Well aren't you going to try and get me to open up about my feelings and then do some other mushy junk like hug me or something?" The fact that he was attempting to sound disgusted was funny because I knew on the inside that is all the child really wanted from me. The knowledge that he wasn't alone in the world and that I wasn't going to leave him was all he could ever want from me. And that hug that he pretended to hate so much was confirmation of that love that I was promising. _

"_Is that what you want me to do? Because if it is then we could do that." Jason looked up at me with a glare. "How do you feel Jay Bird?" The glare hardened. "Hey don't get mad at me, you are the one that decided this course of action."_

"_It was sarcasm." Jason growled. _

"_Well your sarcasm backfired because it gave me an idea. So you may now proceed to spill your guts." I could almost hear the inner struggle that was going on in Jason's head. On one hand he didn't want to admit to what he felt was a major weakness, but on the other he didn't want to carry around the burden emotionally isolating yourself comes with. "I promise I will do everything that I can to help you, but I can't do that if you won't tell me what is wrong."_

"_Sometimes I hate you Grayson." I knew that meant that I was winning. "But it is going to sound so stupid!" Jason whined. _

"_Hey kiddo nothing you are going to say can be that stupid, after all we can compare it to what Baywatch says over here and then you will look like a freakin genius." Artemis said with a smirk on her face. Wally's mouth dropped from the insult and Tim let out a high pitched laugh at the speedster's expense. Jay intern allowed a small smile to grace his lips. I couldn't decide if it was from the comment or if it was because he got to hear his brother laugh again. _

"_It hurts." Jason whispered but this time everyone heard him. _

"_What hurts Jay?" I asked. _

"_My dad's death, you being kidnapped. All of that stuff hurts and I am tired of the pain. I don't want to hurt anymore Dick. I don't want to." Tears were starting to pool in those deep green eyes. Anger coursed through my veins, burning with the need for vengeance. This must be how Bruce feels anytime that I get hurt, passion and hatred flowing through your body all at once, and having to fight every instinct that you have that calls for extreme measures to be met. "How do you make that hurt go away?" Jason asked. _

"_You don't." I whispered back. _

_Pure shock made its way onto all of the faces in the room besides my own. Jason by far was the hardest to look at but I knew that I had to. "What do you mean you don't? Do I have to live with this forever?" Jason yelled at me and let a few of those pooling tears fall from his eyes. _

"_You learn from it." I said. "The pain never goes away, it dulls with time and love by family and friends but it never completely leaves you. You just have to learn from the pain." Bruce had told me the same thing after my parents had died but I never understood until now. I also had something to learn._

_End Flashback_

"How would you know? How could you possibly tell me that it dulls and that I have to learn from it? What do you know Grayson?" Jason yelled and jumped from my lap but I was able to grab his arm and pull him toward me. The struggle that I had expected earlier was taking place now, his body contorted as a means to get away but I held my grip and he was unable to escape. "LET ME GO! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"Except that I know exactly how you feel." I now had a hold of his shoulders and forced him to look me in the eyes. "Jason my life has been anything but easy, so don't you say I know nothing about what you are going through. Both of my parents were taken from me in the exact same day and worse, I had to watch. How do you think it feels when you make eye contact with your mother as she is falling to her death and her last words are your name? She was pleading for me to save her and I was powerless to do anything. Believe me Jay I know how you feel." I could feel the eyes of the team on me, I could feel the pity radiating off of them.

"Oh really? How do I feel Dick?" His doubt stung, but I knew that he was giving me a chance to prove myself to him.

"You're angry, furious actually because you know not only that someone took them from you but also that you are never getting them back. That realization kills you inside but you can't let it show because if you do then people start to pity you. And that makes you even angrier because the very idea of pity makes you want to scream. And then your rational side is telling you to remain calm because that is what your parents would want. Then there is the responsibility you feel for Tim, I mean after all you are his older brother and only living relative so it is reasonable to believe that now you have to stay strong and provide for him. But the stress of it all is just building inside of you and eventually the pressure is going to be too much and then you will explode, only making matters worse than what they already were." By the time I was finished Jason was wide eyed and the tears were falling down his pale face without meaning to stop. I think he was shocked that I was actually able to fathom all of the emotions that were flying around and battling for dominance in his heart. "Jay please let me help you."

"You said that we just have to learn….how can you help me?" Jason asked.

"Bruce taught me, let me teach you. I know how to let things go." Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because Jason's face became red with pure rage.

"LET THINGS GO? You want me to let go my father's MURDER? Please tell me how I am supposed to let go my father being killed in cold blood and then a day later watching you taken from us twice and one of those times being my fault?" Jason yet again tried to pull from my grip but I brought him back into a hug.

"I know it is hard, believe the thirst for vengeance is hard to push away, but you have to move on. Do you really think your father would want you to remain angry all your life? Would he want his death to push you into the darkness? Or would he want it to define you in a way that brought you closer to justice? I knew your dad Jay, I don't think he would want you to let this hinder you. What happened is in the past, and that is where it will remain because you can't do anything about that, but you can shape your future." Wally let Tim from his hands and the small boy ran over to his brother and I and gave a us as big as a hug he could manage. "Oh and one more thing." Jason looked up at me with curious eyes. "If you ever try and blame yourself for what went down at City Hall again I will make sure Bruce grounds you for at least a week and I will lecture you myself on the stupidity of that comment. " My voice was so stern, sort of like Bruce's when he is upset with me. "I will not have you blaming yourself over something you had no control over. Do you understand?"

"Yeah Grayson I got it."

"Good." I said with a smile of victory.

"That goes for you to then Richard." Turning I saw Bruce entering.

"What are you talking about?" I didn't blame myself for what went down at City Hall; no one really could have prevented what happened.

"You are not allowed to blame yourself for events you had no control over. Yes I know that you have made considerable progress with the loss of your parents but I also know you regret not being able to save them. Richard you must also understand that a mere nine year old would not have been able to save them in the position you were in, even if you had the skills of Robin at the time." I let out a sigh knowing that he was right. I still do blame myself for being too small and too weak to save my parents.

"You're right. I guess us three are just going to have to learn how to do it together." I said with a smile.

"Really?" Tim's eyes brightened up.

"Really." I confirmed with a nod of my head.

"I guess it won't be so bad if Grayson has to do it too."

Looking at Bruce we shared a message. _This family thing just might work out._

**A/N: I'm so sorry I have taken so long to update. I tried to make it longer than normal to make up for it. If anyone has ideas of where they want this to go then feel free to share through a review or private message. Thanks guys you are amazing!**


	12. Chapter 12

**3 years later**

**Robin POV**

Maybe I should have gone to be with my mom and dad all those years ago…life is just too painful. I don't know if I can handle it anymore.

_Flashback_

_It had been a while since the incidents with the Joker, and the dust had finally begun to settle. Tim had grown up and matured, although he still called me Dickie from time to time to annoy me, and Jason had become less angry. "Hey Grayson stop staring off into space will you? God I swear you have ADD!" Okay maybe he hasn't made that much of an improvement._

"_Jason that is offensive." He rolled his green eyes in return. _

"_Well if I have to offend you to keep your attention more than two seconds well then deal with it. You promised that you would help me run these samples on all databases you can hack that way I don't have to request the Commissioners help on __**my**__ case." Jason had been very proud of the fact Bruce had finally trusted him with a case of his own to handle, it was cute in a way how excited he got every time that he mentioned it. I can admit even I was proud enough of him to brag in front of the others. Connor would grace me with a small smile and that was all, while the others were kind enough to tell me they were proud too and to send their congratulations to Jason as well. Of course I never did because that would just give the little hot head a big hot head, and no one wanted to deal with that._

"_Yes I know what I promised; you don't have to keep reminding me." In truth he had only been bugging me about it for three days, which for Jason wasn't that bad. The boy was very good at being able to get under my skin; he had made it almost into an art._

"_Then do it! You are sitting right in front of the BatComputer so hack away Boy Wonder!" I chose to ignore the personal crack knowing he was doing it just because he was anxious to produce good results for Bruce. Although he shouldn't be using that as an insult seeing as currently he is the one that holds that title. Recently I had allowed Jason to take the mantle of Robin up while I took on the name Nightwing. I thought it was about time that I started to grow up and quote on quote, "spread my wings" without actually having to, "leave the nest" as Wally liked to put it. _

"'_I'm hacking okay, I can only go so fast while maintaining stealth." It had just now accord to me that Jason never actually told me what his 'mission' was anyway. Normally he would have come into my room and talked for hours about how was obviously a better Robin because he got a much cooler solo assignment then I ever got at his age, but this time he did not say anything. "So Jay Bird, what exactly am I looking for?" I knew that he hated my nickname for him, but I still love to call him it seeing as it was extremely cute to see him get all red from embarrassment. _

"_Don't call me that Dick, and it is none of your business. All you have to do is enter the key words I already gave you and print out the manifest of the different sites." I understood what exactly I had to do, but that wasn't the answer that I was looking for. _

"_Okay let's try this again. If you want this information either you tell me in detail this mission of yours or you plead your case to the Commissioner and pray that he is willing to grant you access." This ultimatum had to work; Jay was never the type of person to beg an officer for help. _

"_I hate you Grayson." This was the kind of time that would be appropriate for Charlie Sheen to pop up give a crazy smile and yell winning at the top of his tiger blood infested lungs. _

"_Spill." My tone did not carry an ounce of satisfaction from my victory; I knew gloating was not a way to get what I wanted with Jason. He was always the type to close up whenever he was made to look like 2__nd__ best. _

"_Some person has been doing weapons deals and his chain is centered in Gotham. Bats thinks that a shipment is coming in pretty soon and he assigned me to gather as much info on his gang as possible that way the League can perform a sting or something like that. Anyway I found this total rat named Aiden Higgins, I was able to squeeze a few names and trade codes out of him and I want to know exactly who they are and what they mean. That is where your computer tech skills come in. If I find out whom exactly is behind the mask of the weapons deals then the League will be even more prepared than before. Maybe if I'm lucky it will be a big baddy that way I look even cooler for finding this out!" Jason was now standing with his chest puffed out and a confident smirk on his face. I could tell he was very proud of his impromptu speech, but I couldn't let that last too long. _

"_But if I am hacking the systems aren't I technically finding the info therefore I would be completing your mission?" Jason's face fell and became annoyed with me. _

"_No."_

"_Then wouldn't it be fair if I at least get some credit?" I asked. This kid really needs to learn how to share. _

"_You can have a footnote on the report." He said with a huff. _

"_Oh gee thank you so much. I feel like my skills are being so whelmingly appreciated." Jason sent me a smile and I knew that the game was over. Typing in the access codes and surfing a couple of mainframes for a while I was able to create a file on a disk of all of the Intel I had gathered. Giving Jason the burned copy he smiled and ran away. Now normally if it were any other team member I probably would have burnt myself a copy of the data as well, but this was Jason and I was confident that if he needed me then he would ask. _

_Two Days Later_

_Jason was off with Batman because Bruce felt that Jason had done such a good job on his 'mission' that he should see the fruits of his labor. Which was more like the fruits of my labor, in case you were wondering, that footnote thing…yeah it never happened. "Umm Nightwing I think you should come check this out!" Hearing Mal call me with such concern in his voice scared me a little. Wondering in I saw Wally and Artemis staring at a screen with what looked like fear in their eyes. Now I was really scared, those two were always rock solid, even in tragedy they were always safe to go to no matter what. Now it looked as if I would be unable to lean on them for support for whatever this thing was. I was just hoping that it wasn't too bad. _

"_It's Jason." Mal said with a crack in his voice. _

_Confirming the thought in the back of my head that said this was going to be a disaster. Whenever Jason and the faces that Wally and Arty had on right now were combined it never turned out well for me. I always ended up with the feeling of an impending heart attack when things like this happened._

"_How bad?" I asked._

"_He is missing. Batman just sent out the distress signal." Wally said in a strained voice. He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, looking me in the eyes I saw tears starting to form in his green ones. "It's the Joker, he has Jason." My heart began to race. This couldn't be happening! Joker was never meant to get his hands on Jason, how had he even gotten involved? Wait his mission! How could I have been so stupid? I should have gone down the manifest with him to make sure nobody to dangerous was organizing everything. God I am the worst big brother in the world!_

"_Where was Jason's last known location?" I asked without my voice wavering. Right now I couldn't break down, Jason needed me. _

"_I have the coordinates already in the BioShip's mainframe." Mal said. _

"_Thank you." Turning my back to them I started to walk away. _

"_And where do you think you are going?" I turned to now see Superboy, Miss Martian, and Aqualad were all standing at the entrance to the rec room with concerned looks on their faces. Connor of course had been the one to question my destination but I did not intend to give them an answer. I knew that once I left Wally and Artemis would fill the rest of them in. Turning my back once again I began to walk away from the group. I knew that if I turned around and tried to explain what was going on then I would be taking time away from saving Jason. Apparently saying nothing wasn't going to work because I could hear five sets of footsteps behind me. _

"_If you guys are coming you have to understand that it is the Joker you will be facing." I still remember the last time these guys met up with that lunatic. I really was hoping that the possibility of seeing him again would cause all of them to exit the ship and just wish me luck, but of course that didn't happen. Nothing was ever easy with these people. _

"_Believe me we understand." Connor said with anger clearly in his voice._

"_And we have some unfinished business to attend to with that man." Arty did not look happy as well, but it seemed as of lately if Wally wasn't basically connected at the hip to her she wasn't happy. It is kind of funny how much those two have changed, but right now that wasn't the issue. Jason needed me and that is what I had to focus on. _

"_Let us all try our best to remain unharmed on this mission. I think Jason would be very displeased if we failed to save him because one of us wasn't all together in battle." Aqualad said as he took his seat. All of us joined in but this time I took the pilots seat; after all it is a mission to save my little brother, so I was going to drive the ship. "Nightwing I know it is hard for you but you must also try to remain objective and not let your emotions rule you. If I remember correctly the Joker has something out for you personally and may try and use Jason against you."_

"_I know the game Kaldur, believe me." I had purposely made it so that my team had never had to face Joker in battle again, anytime he had a direct involvement with a crime Batman would either let the two of us handle it or the league would, but never the team. I had tried so hard to keep the two separate but there was no way to do it with Jason, especially with Joker knowing exactly who we were. _

"_Dude we won't let anything happen to your little brother, we promise." Wally said trying his hardest to control the anger that was building up in his throat. Ever since Wally had to choose between Jay and me he had grown attached to the little grumpy one. It was cute how badly Wally sought to protect him when I was away, not that I didn't appreciate it because I did. _

"_Don't make promises that you can't keep Wally." It hurt to say it but it had to be said. In the back of my mind I knew that Joker was capable of killing Jason, actually it wasn't so hard to imagine him doing. After all we are talking about a lunatic who just wants the attention of Batman, and no better way of doing so then by killing his son. Jason was different though, he would push the Joker and maybe he would go too far too fast. Jason was never one for taking things slow, and that could end up being fatal with Joker in the picture. _

"_Umm Nightwing, where exactly are we going anyway?" Artemis asked as we passed into Canada. _

"_According to the tracker and abandoned warehouse not to far from here. ETA is about 6 minutes so be ready to deploy." The closer we got the more my stomach turned, something wasn't right._

_BOOM! _

_A flash of heat hit the ship and I had to fight to keep control, but eventually the dust settled. _

_No. This couldn't be happening. The Joker…he wouldn't. _

_Landing the ship as fast as I could I dove out of the hatch and ran into the debris. No. It couldn't be. _

_I dug along with the others for what seemed like hours but was only a matter of minutes. Finally I found the black fabric of a cape and then a solid mass. Pulling the wood and rock away I found the crushed form of my little brother. He was barely breathing._

_Jason was going to die. There wasn't any other outcome possible. _

_End Flashback_

Turning his body to face me I wiped away the blood. "Jason…Jason buddy wake up." A sob was caught in my throat but I was forced to push it down. I couldn't cry, Jason would hate me for it. "Come on Jay-bird you gotta wake up."

"D-don't c-call m-m-me that." A small voice stuttered out from my arms.

"Aqualad call Batman and inform him of our situation. Miss M contact you uncle and tell him that Jay needs medical attention now." I knew that there was no way my little brother was going to make it but if by some miracle he did I would be ready for it.

"D-don't. Th-there is n-n-no use. I-I'm d-de-dead." Thinking it and hearing him say it were two completely different things. It felt like Jason had just taken out a piece of my heart and was holding it hostage. "R-Ri-Richard?"

"Yes buddy."

"Ta-take care of Ti-Timmy." Jason had let tears fall down from his mask. No longer wanting to hide behind these damned things I removed both of our domino masks. His green eyes showed a hint of fear, but not of death. It seemed that he was more afraid for the people that he was about to leave behind. "Wi-Will you do that?"

"Of course I will Jay. Of course." Tears were starting to form in my eyes but I couldn't let them fall. I had to stay strong for Jason; I had to be his support.

"Richard?" I was surprised he had said my name without stuttering. He must have summoned all of his strength to do so. "Wi-Will you h-ho-hold me? Un-until I fall a-asleep?" I pulled my little brother further toward my chest and began to slowly rock him, as if he were an infant in need of rest. With every rock I was praying that Jason's eyes would close peacefully and with every rock they remained open, he remained in pain.

I was aware of the cries that were coming from the background. By now everyone had figured out the fate of the little bird and were trying to deny it but finding no way to do so. I tried my hardest to cancel them out and focus solely on Jason. "I love you Jay-Bird. I love you." I could feel my chest began to dampen and I looked down to my younger brother.

"I l-love yo-you too. B-Bruce too. Te-tell them." That was the last time that Jason Todd took another breath. Slowly his eyes fell closed and his body started to turn cold.

Jason was dead. My little annoying stupid baby brother was dead. And it was Joker who killed him.

Only one feeling coursed through my veins: rage.

This time no one would be able to talk me down. I would avenge my little brother. Joker was dead.

A/N: Oh my God I can't believe I just did that! Please tell me that wasn't the biggest mistake of my entire life! Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nightwing POV**

I wish that I could be numb at this moment. To be completely indifferent to the world, but I will never be so lucky.

Now I had a job to do. I had to tell Bruce.

_Flashback_

"_Man I am so sorry." I could feel Wally's hand on my shoulder. His voice had a slight quiver meaning that he was crying at the moment. A part of me wanted to turn around and launch myself into my best friend's arms but I held myself back. There was no way I was letting go of Jason. _

"_Nightwing Batman's on his way." The way Kaldur told me it sounded as if he had not informed Batman about the death of his second son. This was going to kill Bruce; I don't know how he is going to handle losing another member of his family. And Tim, how would he take it? _

_I pulled my brother closer to me and fought the sobs that were running through my body. I couldn't cry, Jason wouldn't want me to. "How long?" I asked. My voice was small and pained but at the moment it was the best that I could do. _

"_About 20 minutes." I looked down and brushed the blood off my little brother's face. "Nightwing we would understand if you wished to express your sorrow through tears." I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I had to remain strong for Jason, even if he was dead. Physically I shook my head no that way they would understand and leave me alone. I should have known that wouldn't happen. _

_I felt Wally remove his hand from my shoulders and then wrap his arms around my upper body. His chin rested on top of my head and I could feel his tears dampen my hair. "You don't have to be strong." My body tensed at his words. "I know you Dickie and you don't have to do this to yourself." _

_Connor bent down in front of me and put his hand on my cheek. "Let it out." He encouraged. _

_I looked down at Jason then up at Connor. "I-I can't. Jason wo-wouldn't want me cr-crying over him." Connor smiled at me stroked my cheek a little more._

"_Just let it out. Jason would be mad if you held it in and got hurt because of it. Let your guard down while people are here to protect you." Wally moved one of his arms and used his hand to rub my back as if telling me to cry. A small tear escaped from my eye and I could feel a sob making its way up as my lip began to quiver. I almost hated them for this. More sobs and tears followed and I threw my face into Jason's shoulder. Wally continued to rub my back and Connor was holding my arm and trying his hardest to comfort me. _

"_I-It's my fa-fault. I ha-hacked the system for h-him and didn't ch-check the manifest. Ja-Jason is d-d-dead because of m-me." A huge sob escaped me and I felt Wally grab a hold of my stomach in a powerful hug. _

"_Dick this is __**not **__your fault." Connor said. _

"_Bu-but I didn't sa-save him. He is my bro-brother and I cou-couldn't save him." I pulled my face away only to realize that some of Jason's blood had stuck to my face._

"_We didn't save you." I turned to try and see Wally. What was he even talking about? "When the Joker kidnapped you Richard he killed you."_

"_Wally you were there! You were the one who carried me out! You did your job!" I yelled with more tears flying out of my eyes._

"_I didn't save you." Connor whispered. "Do you hate me for that?"_

"_No of course not! I-I…." I looked down at my little brother. "I love you guys." _

"_And Jason still loves you. I remember about you telling me you saw your parents when you died. Well I bet that Jason's mom and Tim's dad have found him and are giving him a great big welcome hug and telling him about how much they love him." Even through the tears I could manage a small smile. I do hope that Wally was right and that is what was happening for my baby brother. "And after that your parents will probably find him and talk about you and swap embarrassing stories." I let out a small laugh. _

"_What happened here?" My body tensed as I heard Bruce's voice. _

End Flashback

"Br-Bruce." I didn't stand; I didn't have the strength to. "I di-didn't make it." More tears slid down my face and I could hear Bruce take steps to see Jason.

"No." There was shock in his voice. "No." I looked up to see him remove his cowl and fall to his knees right in front of me. Connor had relocated next to Wally behind me. "Is he?" Bruce asked without actually asking the question.

"I'm so-sorry. I tried." Bruce pulled us both into his chest.

"I know. I don't blame you Dick." I could hear the guilt that was in Bruce's voice.

"It's not your fault Bruce." I felt a kiss on my forehead. Looking up into his equally blue eyes we were exchanging looks of unnecessary guilt. "He wanted me to tell you that he loves you."

"You were with him?" Bruce sounded happy to know that Jason didn't die alone.

"Ye-yeah. I he-held him un-until he di..die…" Bruce new that I couldn't bring to say the words died. It was simply just too much to process. I couldn't handle the thought of actually having to tell my father that his second son was dead. I couldn't tell him that he would never get to hear Jason laugh again, or see him smile. Hell I couldn't tell him that he would never be able to yell at Jason for breaking some expensive ugly thing that Bruce had lying around the house. I wasn't able to tell my father that he would never be able to see Jason alive again. I just couldn't.

"I'm glad you were there for him. At least he wasn't alone." It was almost ironic that it was Bruce that was attempting to look on the bright side of the situation and I was the one stuck in the darkness of depression. "He loved you so much Dick, I think it was a comfort to him that you were there."

"I was too la-late. I didn't s-save him." Tears once again slid down my face and onto the body of my dead little brother. "The on-one time he needed me most and I fail him. I le-let him die."

"Don't." Bruce's voice is rough and stern. It wasn't his Bat's voice, but the one he took on when he was in full parent mode. "Don't you dare blame yourself."

"Bruce I am the one to blame! I gave him the list and didn't check to see who was on it! I didn't see Joker and because of me Jason is gone!" I had never yelled at my father like this before. Sure we had fought like all families do, but never once had I yelled like that at him. What had come out of my mouth wasn't just a yell, it was a growl. I sounded like a wounded animal that was willing to die for whatever it was protecting.

It was quick and I could barely feel the sting left on my cheek when it was over, but the shock of being slapped remained. "Richard John Grayson I just told you that you are not allowed to blame yourself for what happened to Jason." I looked up to my father with wide eyes. "I love you Dick and I am not about to lose another son tonight because of his grief. Do you understand me?" Bruce moved to take Jason out of my arms, but I latched onto my brother and trusted my face into his shoulder. "Dick you have to let go of him." I shook my head 'no' in refusal. "Dick I know that it is hard but you have to let go." I gasped for air and breathed in my brother's sent. "Son please, I need you to let go." I feel my fingers uncurl and I allow for Jason to be taken from my arms. I don't know where he was placed, but I do know that once he was gone I pulled closer to Bruce.

"Br-Bruce." Another sob wracked through my body.

"I shouldn't have hit you Dick, I'm sorry." I felt a tear run down from his cheek and onto my forehead.

"I'm no-not going to le-leave you Bruce. I st-still love yo-you." I knew what he was afraid of, that I would pack up and leave. He already lost one son today, I wasn't about to make that number turn to two.

"I love you too son, and I am not going to leave you either. " I felt my arms wrap around Bruce's waist and pull tight. I feel like the tighter I pull him then I will be safer. I remember as a kid thinking that when I was with Bruce he could make all of the bad things go away; I just hope that he could do that for me again.

"I promise." I felt him kiss my head and then there was a pressure on my neck. It was just like falling asleep, peaceful.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short and took me so long. I just got done with school, so updating should not be as hard for me :) I hope you guys liked it! Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay I know that I am not supposed to use this as a chapter but my problem is I don't know where you guys want the story to go from here. I hate to say it but I hit writers block on this story, which sucks because I really do love it. I know I want to add in Tim taking the news but from there it is a blank where the story will go. **

**Nightwing wants revenge – with a slight twist like maybe some morality**

**Red Hood issue time skip- I don't know how I feel about this one**

**Nightwing goes to Ra's to plead for Jason's life**

**Add in what you want**

**Please help me guys, these stories are for you so I want them to be as awesome as possible. I will go with either the most convincing argument or the one with the most votes. **

**Thank you! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Nightwing POV**

Anger doesn't even begin to describe how I feel right now. My little brother had just died in my arms and now I am in some plane with my team dressed in civvies on our way back to Gotham. Bruce is in back with Jason, I want to join him but I know that he needs time alone with his lost son. I want to go back there and see that my little brother is no longer dead and is alive and smiling. I want so badly to see that but I know that it is only a fantasy.

"Hey." I turned to see Wally sit down next to me. His eyes were swollen from his own tears. I know how much Wally loves my little brothers and losing one was almost just as painful for him.

"Hey." I said. Just acknowledging his presence gave Wally the signal that he was allowed to hug me. It felt so good to be back in his arms, he and Arty had just gone on a tour of the country looking for a place to 'settle down'. I took it as they want to retire and are just trying to warn me now without actually having to say it. I don't know how this will affect them but I have a feeling seeing someone die in the field just solidified their decision to leave the game.

"It's okay to be sad about this. You can cry and I won't judge you." Wally was always good at comforting me. I could feel his hand begin to rub calming circles around my back. I repositioned myself so that I my head was now lying on his lap; he even moved one of his hands to start massaging my head.

"I don't want to cry anymore. I already know I am going to be a mess when we tell Alfred and Tim. Oh god they are going to be devastated! What am I going to say to them? You know they will ask question about him dying…what do I tell his little brother that has already lost his parents? He has lost his entire family Wally!" The redhead continued to rub circles but now he was also making 'shush' sounds.

"I know that it is awful but Tim has not lost everyone, he still has you, Bruce, and Alfred. He also has all of the League and the team. Don't think that Tim is alone in anyway, he is surrounded by people who love him and will help get him through all of this. As for what to say to him, I don't know. I would just keep telling him that you love him and that you aren't going to leave him." I curled closer to Wally and closed my eyes. I knew there was no way that I was going to sleep on this plane ride, but I had to try and calm my nerves somehow. "Oh and Dick?"

"Yeah Walls."

"I love you and I am not going to leave you. I will be here for you always. You understand?" I didn't know if that meant that Wally wasn't going to move now or not. If he was still moving I guess that meant that he was saying that no matter the distance he was still my best friend and basically big brother. Which was really nice but I would still prefer him with me.

"I love you to Wall-man." He laughed and pulled me closer in a one arm hug.

"Do you want me to get Megan and have her help you get a good dreamless sleep? It may be good for you." I understood his logic but I know I would feel guilty if I got a good sleep while Bruce was in the back suffering.

"If Bruce is awake then so am I." I said.

"Dude he is the Batman don't torture yourself. He specializes in no sleep." I knew Wally was joking but I just couldn't bring myself to laugh.

"I am serious Wally; I am staying awake until Bruce is asleep. I can't stand the thought of me being at peace asleep while he is awake and devastated. I just can't do that." I know that he got what I was saying but I also know that Wally will not take no for an answer. He wants me to relax, but that isn't exactly an easy task after you lost a member of your family.

It was like five minutes later that I heard the door in the back shut and I heard footsteps coming in my direction. Then a strong calloused hand started to rub my cheek. "You should get some rest son." I looked up and I saw a very exhausted and grief stricken Bruce Wayne.

"No Dad. If you're up then so am I." I said.

"You don't have to do that for me Dick. Don't strain yourself because of me." I sat up from Wally's lap and hugged Bruce.

"I am not letting you do this alone Dad, you are stuck with me like it or not." Bruce pulled me in tighter and I let my head fall into the crock of his neck.

"I will always love that I have you by my side Dick, but that doesn't change the fact that your body is physically exhausted. You need to let yourself rest." Something's would never change. Bruce would always be an over protective dad that wanted what was best for his children, even if they were not biologically his own.

"The same goes for you. Bruce you look like you are about to collapse but I know that you are not going to sleep this entire plane ride." There are a lot of things that I know that Bruce wants to do currently but won't do, but sleeping is on the bottom of that list. The number one thing would be to hunt down the Joker and avenge Jason, but again he would never do that. Killing was against Batman's code, it was against the Justice Leagues code as well. I would like to think by nature it was against mine too, but sometimes I find myself doubting. I know that I was raised to believe that taking a life was evil and should not be done, but now it seemed like revenge was the only option I had to prove my love to Jason. When my parents died everything was different, I was a naïve kid that believed that saving Zucco was the thing that showed I loved my parents enough not to become a murderer. And I still believe that to an extent, I don't think I could ever actually kill the Joker. Now if I was asked to save him from death I don't think I would be so quick to get involved.

"Tell you what Dick; I will get some sleep if you do." Bruce said.

"Really?" I asked.

"I will have Megan do it herself to make sure that both of us are knocked out cold." Bruce tussled my hair and gave the smallest of smiles. I knew that it was forced at the moment, but right now I will take almost anything that I could get from him.

"Okay as long as you are getting sleep too." With that Megan walked up to us, after we had gotten situated, and I felt my mind slowly drift away.

**6 hours later**

My eyes flickered open and I saw sitting next to me a still sleeping Bruce Wayne. I slowly was able to remove myself from the embrace that Bruce had me in without waking him up. I saw Wally look at me confused but I shook my head to the back, he knew then that I was going to go see Jason. He nodded and gave me a sad smile.

I shut the door behind me and sat on the chair that Bruce had occupied only hours earlier. I unzipped the body bag and saw my brother just lying there as if he were asleep. His cuts had been washed but his skin had become very pail. "Hey Jay-bird." I took my hand and caressed his cheek. "I hope that you get to see your mom and dad up there. Tell them I said hi please, they were always so nice. Oh and if you could you should go see my parents, I'm sure they would love to meet you. Watch out though, if you have to eat up in heaven then my mom will fatten you up." I laughed a little and one tear escaped my eye.

"I believe that you are in heaven Jay, and they are lucky to have you there. I just wish that you were here with me. I mean you are my little brother, is it so wrong that I want you here and not up there?" I rest my head on my arms which are lying on Jay's chest. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. I should have never let you go on that mission alone in the first place. I know you would have been mad but at least you would have been alive." I sighed. "It is my fault that you are gone now."

"Please don't say that." I turned to see Megan standing there with tears in her eyes. "Please don't say something so awful like that."

"It is the truth Megan, awful or not." I turned to look at the face of my dead brother. "Joker may have been the one to literally kill him, but it was my negligence that got him killed." I felt Megan wrap her arms around me and I also felt her tears wetting my shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself; you couldn't have known what would happen."

"Yes I should have! I have been in this business long enough to not make rookie mistakes like that! So yes Megan I am going to blame myself for what happened, because it is my damn fault! I am the reason Bruce now only has two sons! I am the cause of his pain! And what is worse is that he still loves me! He doesn't hate me like he should! It would be at least justice if he hated me too, but no he has to love me. I am getting away with murdering my own brother with absolutely no punishment!" I was fighting off tears once again even though I told myself I didn't want to cry anymore; I had to be strong right now.

"I said stop!" Megan shrieked.

My head started to hurt really bad…my eyes started to see black…and I started to slip….

**Megan's POV**

All of the sudden I saw Dick was falling to the ground. I used my powers to stop him before his head collided with the floor of the jet. "Oh I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." I thought I had better control over my powers!

_Umm Connor is Mr. Wayne awake yet?_

_Yeah why?_

_I may have accidentally brain blasted his son._

_WHAT?_

_He was talking about how Jason's death was his entire fault, and he just wouldn't stop. I got really upset I yelled at him to stop and then all of the sudden he lost consciousness. _

_I will explain it to him. Give me a minute._

Thank god I wasn't the one who had to tell Batman. I am sure he will be very upset with me, but I didn't even mean to do it. At least this time I didn't convince him that the entire League was dead and we were the only ones left to save the earth from and alien invasion, oh wait I already did do that.

"Let me take him." I turned to see Batman standing in the door and walking to take his son from my powers hold.

"I am very sorry, I lost control." I said bowing my head in shame.

"I have already been informed of the situation, and I do not fault you too greatly. My son upset you with a lie that he is convinced to be the truth." Mr. Wayne sighed; it was a sigh that carried both pain and frustration, though I cannot pin what the frustration was for. "I will be sure to talk with him about all of this. I cannot promise you that he will be the same, but I can tell you I will make sure he understands that his brother's loss was not his fault. I can promise you that much." I noticed that Mr. Wayne was having a hard time saying the word death. _Hello Megan, he just lost his son of course he doesn't want to say the word death! _

_Why are you talking to yourself in my head?_

_Oh sorry Connor! I forgot that the link was still up._

"Oh and Megan." I turned my attention back to the man who was now holding Dick in his arms. "I would like to ask you if you could possibly make sure that he isn't dreaming. After today's events it would most certainly be a nightmare, and if I could at least protect him from that I would like too." I nodded my head and made sure that Nightwing would be engaged in a dreamless slumber once again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Mr. Wayne." I said.

"Megan you have known my identity for years now, you can call me Bruce."

"Okay." I smiled. "You're welcome Bruce." He nodded then turned and walked away from this room. I could understand why he would not want to stay in here any longer. This place was cold and dark, with only one light stationed above the exposed body of Jason Todd. I had a hard time looking at the corpse, mostly because it was hard to see Jason without life. He was always so energetic, and would have a sarcastic remark always ready for whenever Dick made a mistake or gave him an opportunity. But now Jason would never make those remarks again, and it was the Joker who had done all of it.

"Are you going to keep standing there looking at the body, or are you going to zip him up and leave?" I turned to see Connor standing right next to me. He was looking down at Jason with sad eyes, and they were sad enough that I convinced myself not to tell him how rude his statement was.

"I was just thinking." I said.

"About what?" Connor asked.

"Jason… and the Joker."

"Don't think about that psychopath. It only fuels him. Us allowing ourselves to hate him only makes him happier. We can't give him our attention right now, not when Dick needs us." Connor was right but I had already felt Dick's emotions, and when he was talking to Jason's body the main emotion that was following through him was rage. Every part of Dick at that moment wanted to see the Joker dead or worse.

"Dick is the one who wants us to focus our attention on him. Connor, he wants revenge." I said.

"I know, which is why we can't give it to him." I looked at him confused. "If we give Dick what he wants he will regret it for the rest of his life. He is furious right now and wants retribution, but if he really does kill the Joker then he will hate himself even more than he does now. He has a code just like the rest of us do and right now the lines are blurred, but once he takes a step back and has time to move on he won't be as blood thirsty because he will have had the time to redraw the lines again."

"But how long will he need? This is his little brother we are talking about! I don't think he will move on in a day or two and then see that killing the Joker is a bad idea. This is going to take time, time that we don't have at the moment if my judgment of his emotions is right." Connor zipped up the body bag and then began to walk away.

As he was leaving he stopped at the door and said, "We give him as long as he needs and in that time we protect him, even if it is from himself."

**A/N: Well here it is! Sorry it took so long but I think I know the direction that I am writing in now. I know that he hasn't told Tim yet but I really wanted this scene with Megan and Connor to happen so I had to set it up. I am actually pretty proud of this chapter and I want to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
